Not in my territory
by Elghin
Summary: Steve y Danno viven el sueño dorado de una relación seria y familiar, cosa que han anhelado toda su vida, pero que solo la encontraron al unir sus vidas. Pero una vieja espina del pasado de Danny intentará robárselo, ¡y Steve hará lo imposible por no llenarlo de plomo!
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: NOT IN MY TERRITORY!  
AUTORA: Elghin Hall  
ARTISTA: Destielwinchi  
FANDOM: Hawaii Five-0  
PAIRING: Steve McGarrett/Daniel Williams, pareja sorpresa.  
RANKING: NC+18  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, ni tampoco la isla y mucho menos el HPD. Pero este relato es por mera diversión y regalo de mi amado co-escritor al que extraño con locura y espero un día Dios quiera ser bueno conmigo y me lo devuelva XD.  
SUMARIO: Steve y Danno viven el sueño dorado de una relación seria y familiar, cosa que han anhelado toda su vida, pero que solo la encontraron al unir sus vidas. Pero una vieja espina del pasado de Danny intentará robárselo, ¡y Steve hará lo imposible por no llenarlo de plomo!  
NOTA: Vida familiar y dos padres amorosos que no dejarán que alguien de afuera arruine lo que tienen.

En aquellos tres meses grandes cosas pasaron en la vida de los Williams y en la suya, Rachel, la ex de Danny, perdió la custodia de Gracie y se mudó a las vegas. El detective tuvo inconvenientes con su departamento poco después por razones del dueño de este, que perdió su propiedad en un juego de cartas; por lo que él perdió el contrato que tenía en el único lugar que le había gustado, el cual era decente y con un entorno familiar sano. Él como buen amigo tuvo que ayudarlo a empacar un lunes por la tarde, y se le hacia un agujero en el pecho al ver a Gracie abrazando un peluche mientras su padre guardaba sus cosas en cajas beige, el rubio aún no sabía a dónde ir, o si lo que llegase a encontrar seria acorde a su presupuesto.  
Pero el Seal no pudo ver a Gracie con esa expresión y en su intento de consolarla se agachó frente a ella y le ofreció su casa. Danno se le quedó mirando mientras la sonrisa de la niña crecía y lo abrazaba como respuesta a su ofrecimiento, cambiando por completo el ambiente deprimente que les rodeaba. Claro que discutieron el hecho de vivir fijamente en casa del SEAL, de hecho Danno susurro su inconformidad a su compañero largo rato en el coche rumbo a su casa, mientras Gracie solo saltaba contenta en el asiento trasero.  
Danny objeto que solo sería algo temporal hasta que encontrase algo decente, como punto final a esa conversación. Solo que entre más semanas pasaban a Steve más le gustaba tener a los dos allí.  
Vivir solo con Danno era una cosa muy diferente, pero sumando a Gracie la cosa cambiaba mucho, el rubio no se quejaba tanto, incluso sonreía más y sus momentos juntos aumentaban a medida que esos tres meses de cambios transcurrían.  
Eso incluyo que Cath se molestara repetidas veces con él por la falta de privacidad y que su madre le reprochara en privado la "invasión", según ella, de los Williams a su casa. Pero él terminó por sacar a su madre de la casa porque luego de veinte años esa era su casa y no de ella, tanto como aclararle a Cath que el decidía quien se quedaba en "su" casa o por cuánto tiempo. Por lo que su enojo con ambas mujeres lo llevo a decirles que si les molestaba ya no eran bienvenidas allí.  
Danny se sentía culpable por ello pero, a pesar de que no las volvió a ver por la casa, Steve se veía más relajado y contento; y realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Su relación con la madre de Steve ya de hecho era peliaguda y aunque Cath le caía bien esta siempre le miraba raro.

Las semanas trascurrían rápidamente viviendo allí y, por culpa de no haber hallado un buen prospecto de departamento, en la casa de Steve se instaló, sin más, la noche del viernes para comer pasta con albóndigas a la Jersey.

Danny cocinaba para todos, y Grace junto con Steve ponían la mesa al tiempo que lo molestaban continuamente para que se apresurara.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos no solo se habían convertido en compañeros de trabajo y mejores amigos, se habían transformado en una familia junto con Gracie, viviendo bajo el mismo techo como si siembre hubiese sido así. Incluso los momentos frente al televisor eran algo que el comandante atesoraba, con Danny recostado en su hombro y Grace en el costado de su amigo quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos.  
Eran esas pequeñas cosas que no tenían precio para él que poco a poco, junto con las intimidades que vivían, se iban haciendo más y más normales.

Pero aún así Steve terminaba por ponerse extremadamente nervioso cuando Danno entraba al baño de improviso a lavarse los dientes cuando él se duchaba, por más que solo tardase tres minutos en la ducha, el rubio actuaba dormido y en ropa interior, por lo que no entendía de tiempos y simplemente su corazón se aceleraba.

Esos tres meses marcaron su vida, porque se dio cuenta de que era imposible no querer a Danno intensamente por todo, más aún cuando se vivía con él y todo era luz a pesar de su trabajo. Él mismo se encontraba llamando a la niñera o pasando a buscar a Grace al colegio, e incluso hacer los deberes con la niña era increíble, pero sus momentos favoritos eran cuando él y Danny tomaban una cerveza en la playa a solas por las noches, cuando la niña dormía en su propio cuarto o cuando tomaban un café en la cocina después de un día muy agitado, inclusive cuando le daba un masaje porque el rubio había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte.

Los momentos en que podían charlar, o combinar los horarios de la niña con los suyos, tener de reserva varios números de niñeras en los que se incluía Kamekona, eran muy preciados para él. Pero en esos tres meses se enamoró de Danno sin poder meditarlo o evitarlo, y una de esas noches, armándose de valor, en la playa le dijo lo que le pasaba. Le dijo que lo quería un poco más que sólo como amigo y compañero, Danno no le respondió en ese momento, sin embargo se tomo su cerveza recién abierta de un trago y se marchó.

Al día siguiente, sin haber podido dormir ni un poco, no notó cambio en la rutina o en como Daniel le miraba.

Fueron a trabajar, volvieron, recogieron a la niña del colegio y la dejaron en la casa de una amiga para una pijamada, pero en el momento en que se metió a la cocina para pedir una pizza la mano de Danny sobre su antebrazo lo hizo voltear, pero no había aliento en su boca que anticipara aquello, cuando, de improviso, Danno le beso tímidamente los labios y se escabulló de la cocina al segundo siguiente.

Fue en ese momento cuando empezaron su relación, cuando lo persiguió desesperado hasta la sala para tomar de esos labios la respuesta que necesitaba con desesperación.

Tres meses de su vida es lo que necesitó para dar un gran giro en ella, uno que resultó ser más que idóneo. Explicarle a Gracie fue difícil para Danny, y demasiado divertido para él, pero la niña estaba más interesada en poder presentarles a sus amigas a sus dos papás que en lo que aquello realmente implicaba.

Steve se dio cuenta de que en ciertos casos Danny lo trataba con cuidado, con algo de reticencia por mostrarse al completo con él, pero sobretodo a exponer sus sentimientos debido al gran desaire que tuvo con Rachel. Pero con paciencia, y complotándose con la pequeña niña, lograron hacer que el rubio estuviera más a gusto y tranquilo con su relación. Kono no pudo evitar hacer una fiesta cuando se lo dijeron al equipo, fiesta en la que ni su madre ni Cath aparecieron.

Todo parecía marchar perfecto, todo llegaba a ellos de manera increíble, los besos que le robaba entre risas al rubio, las escapadas a comer ellos solos, los abrazos y tomarle de la mano, o aquellos mimos en el sillón. Incluso el sexo se dio sin pensarlo demasiado; por más que tuvo que esperar por ello en realidad, hubo un momento en que creyó que Danno no lo deseaba, pero una anoche cuando al lavar los platos de la cena, con las manos llenas de espuma, le robo un beso a Daniel rodeándolo por la espalda, un pequeño acto que encendió al rubio de una manera que él no esperaba, que no conocía de él.

Y fue maravilloso sentir sus manos desnudarle allí mismo.

Con seis meses de relación cumplida y como una familia, la cual su hermana no dejaba de picarle jocosamente cada vez que podía, lo más extraño sucedió; el pasado de Daniel no tenía muchos deseos de dejarlo ir así simplemente. Danny, de hecho, se mostró emocionado cuando la llamada de Noah, un amigo de su niñez con el cual había estudiado la secundaria, hecho por el cual habían compartido una amistad de la que su novio conservaba muy buenos recuerdos, interrumpió su ya muy cómoda vida.

Steve se mostraba contento con esa visita, a pesar de que los nervios por conocer a alguien de la vida de Danny en Jersey lo tenían un preparando todo para caerle bien a esa persona, solo que no todo fue como él esperaba al ir por el visitante, como la familia que eran, al aeropuerto.

Al ver que Noah era un sujeto tan alto como él, de aspecto italiano, pelo negro, ojos marrones refulgentes, piel canela y la barba semi crecida, con la apariencia fresca de un modelo de revista al verle llegar enfundado en un traje gris oscuro, le carcomió por dentro una inseguridad jamás albergo en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Danny, una inseguridad que no había experimentado por nadie más.

Al sentir como la mano de Gracie le aprieta los dedos cuando el hombre saluda efusivamente al rubio, levantándolo del piso en un abrazo estridente, no puede evitar mirarla, sintiéndose incomodo con el recién llegado y más aún teniéndolo alrededor de su novio; pero igualmente sonríe y le da la mano cuando Danny los presenta, sintiendo un escalofrió cuando trata de comprarse a la niña con un oso polar de peluche que saca de su bolsa de mano.

Pero cree que es solo porque no le conoce lo que ocasiona que tenga esta sensación extraña para con él. El hombre, Noah, se muestra sonriente con Danny y le ignora completamente cuando hace algún comentario, incluso nota como la hija de Danno lo mira con aprensión, pero espera que durante la cena eso cambie. Solo que ese sujeto no deja de hablar de Jersey, de su nuevo departamento con cuatro habitaciones y los ventanales gigantescos en cada una, de su puesto como editor de libros en una empresa grande, así como de los nuevos lugares que abrieron y de lo bien que se come allí.

Danny no dejaba de verle obnubilado por todo lo que comentaba, y más sobre las cosas de Jersey que extraña. Es un monologo que no cesa hasta que Gracie se duerme en la mesa y Danny le pone una pausa con una sonrisa radiante para llevarla escaleras arriba, dejándolos solos por unos minutos. Steve no pretende darle conversación, o siquiera prestarle atención, porque en ningún momento llegó a agradarle, por lo que simplemente se pone a recoger los platos para hacer tiempo e ignorar el silencio incomodo y desagradable que se instaló entre ellos.

Y no creía que la situación empeorara cuando el nombre con el traje gris, ajustado al cuerpo, lo siguió a la cocina y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta a observarlo.  
- Así que... ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Danny?- preguntó Noah, con ese tono italiano que le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Tres años... ¿Quieres un café?- mencionó, solo para distraerse de la sensación como de agujas clavándose en su nuca, porque estaba seguro de que esos ojos pequeños estaban clavados en él.

- Mmm... Sí, gracias. ¿Hace cuanto que están oficialmente juntos?- Steve volteó a verlo en ese momento, encontrando que el hombre tenía algo en la forma que le miraba que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- En dos semanas serán siete meses...- Steve le lanzó una mirada altiva, porque la actitud de ese hombre era demasiado desafiante para ser las primeras palabras que cruzaban en toda la noche.

- Oh ya veo... no es mucho. Danny es... especial, ¿sabes? nos distanciamos cuando se casó y más aún cuando la pequeña Gracie nació. Nada importante, solo que nuestras vidas iban en sentido contrario, él era un hombre de familia, y aún lo es, pero tú...- sonrió con el mentón en alto.

- Yo ¿Qué?- reiteró, con los brazos cruzados mientras el hombre caminaba por la cocina sin mirarle midiendo los espacios.

- Veras... no encajan, ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Es como la pizza y la piña, es desagradable sólo al olerla, tú eres la piña y no encajas con Danny, ¿Comprendes?- Steve se recargó en la isla flotante de la cocina y le miro amenazante, con la indignación a flor de piel.

- ¿A qué viniste aquí? Me importa un comino lo que pienses de mi relación con Danno, es "mi" novio y lo seguirá siendo, no sé qué pretendes pero...- Noah golpeó la mesa donde él se encontraba, colocando su rostro justo frente al de Steve.

- Lo que pretendo es robarte a Daniel; fue mío una vez y lo volverá a ser.- los ojos de Steve se abrieron de par en par, e involuntariamente retrocedió un paso, shockeado por ese repentino trozo de información.

- Estas mintiendo...- replicó, con el pecho encogido y doliéndole inmensamente, un dolor desconocido con el que no sabe cómo lidiar.

- ¿Él no te lo dijo?- dijo, soltando una risa burlesca.- Pues bien eso no es importante, solo es un aviso, yo no hago las cosas a espaldas de nadie.- comentó, arreglándose los gemelos en la camisa blanca que llevaba entre abierta y bien sujeta por el chaleco gris. Steve aprieta los dientes por la impotencia de romperle la cara cuando Danno aparece en la cocina.

- ¿Steve, lo que huelo es café? Porque si es así yo quiero un poco... ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, al ver que los dos hombres no se retiraban la vista de encima, yendo su atención de uno al otro.

- Nada mi amigo, solo que es lindo volver a verte, realmente te extrañe.- le dice Noah, tan cordial que el Seal quiere arrancarse los oídos, aunque preferiría arrancarle el brazo que pasaba por los hombros de su novio tan cariñosamente a ese italiano descarado. Le cuesta controlar esta irritación escaldada pero con el pulso temblando saca las tazas del aparador.

- Porque no vuelven a la sala, yo llevare el café.- dice, sonriendo a Danno y a Noah, para poder tener un minuto y tranquilizarse.

- ¿En serio?- al detective le parece curiosa, y extraña, esa frase viniendo del Seal.

- Sí, claro.- e inclusive el rostro de McGarrett no le expresa nada, lo que le parece aún más extraño.

- ¡Ohh! Pero que amor es tu novio, Daniel, toda un ama de casa.- le dice Noah, jalándolo por los hombros hacia su cuerpo y poniendo rumbo hacia la sala, sonriendo descaradamente hacia el Seal.

- Oye... no digas eso, no quiero que se haga una idea equivocada de ti, Noah.- le murmura, pero las paredes finas de la casa no ocultan los siguientes murmullos, mismos que Steve no pude dejar de escuchar atento, con todo los sentidos a flor de piel.

- ¡Oh, pero Danny! Es una lindura de hombre ¿no sé cómo es que terminaron juntos? No me has contado nada acerca de ustedes dos. – la sorna en su voz terminó alterando al Seal, quien acabó tirando las tazas con café y tuvo que volver a llenarlas.

- Bueno, eso es porque no te callas y hablas hasta por los codos, Noah.- el rubio sonrío placido, porque su amigo no había cambiado nada.

- ¡Auch!, eso dolió.- se quejó, fingiendo un pinchazo en el pecho, a lo que Daniel solo acabó por reír mas copiosamente.

- Cállate, deja de hacerte el remilgado. Por cierto ¿Como esta David? ¿Lo has vuelto a ver después de… tu sabes qué?- pregunta Danny, volviendo a poner el centro de mesa en su lugar.

- Oh, bueno… de eso no quiero hablar. Pero tú me has cambiado el tema de conversación, pillín, anda cuéntame más de Stevie, ¿De qué trabaja?- dice Noah, colocando los codos en la mesa, mirándolo más atentamente.

- Bueno "Steve…"- recalca.- …él es mi jefe en el equipo de tácticas especiales Five-0, es un marine en suspensión de tareas en la naval, un NAVY SEAL para ser más preciso, con el rango de comandante.- Danno está apoyado en la mesa sobre su codo y con su mano derecha juega con las migas que quedaron en la mesa.

- Oh, wow, pero si es todo un ejemplar.- dice con sorna.- Dime ¿Es él quien… tu sabes?- pregunta a medias Noah, haciendo una seña con ambas manos, a lo que Danny solo atina a darle un puntapié en la espinilla, volteando a ver si Steve anda cerca cuando menciona aquello.

El moreno se ríe mientras se frota la pierna porque el detective lo golpeó bastante fuerte.

- ¡Noah, basta! En serio, te va a escuchar.- pero el moreno solo levanta las manos, fingiendo inocencia, para cuando Steve entra con los tres cafés en una bandeja, y unos chocolates que a Danno le gusta comer antes de ir a dormir en un platito.

- ¿De qué hablaban?- dice Steve, haciéndose el sueco.

- De ti por supuesto, mi Danny te tiene en muy alta estima.- dice Noah, sonriendo falsamente, y Steve al tanto de todo, le sonríe devuelta sin mostrar sus dientes.

- Se la ganó.- dice en tono gracioso Daniel, desenvolviendo un chocolate con la mirada del Seal en él y el comandante no puede evitar besar su mejilla enfrente del italiano por lo que ha dicho. Noah solo se muerde por dentro la mejilla ardido de celos.

- Y eso que pensaba que te parecía insufrible.- le murmura Steve contra la oreja, acercando la silla de Danno a la suya en un movimiento, pasando su brazo por los hombros del rubio, que mordiendo el chocolate deja caer su cabeza en su hombro. Steve sonríe con regocijo por estar mostrando el estado de su relación al italiano.

- Eso también, pero tienes tus buenos momentos.- le dice, con la voz juguetona y haciéndose el niño bueno.

- Bueno creo que debería irme es tarde. Steve gracias por el café, una delicia.- dice Noah de pronto, Danno se incorpora un poco y le mira extrañado.

- ¿Te vas? Pensé que te quedabas en el sofá, no necesitas gastar en un hotel.- le sigue cuando su amigo agarra su bolso de mano y saluda de lejos a Steve, que no hizo ni amago a levantarse o acompañarlo a la puerta.

- ¡Oh, no, Danny! No quiero estar en medio, no te preocupes porque de todas maneras ya tengo reservaciones.- Steve llega justo a la entrada para ver como Noah le da un beso en la frente a su amigo, con las ganas de estrangularlo hormigueándole en la punta de los dedos porque el maldito le mira a él cuando lo hace.- Te llamo mañana ¿sí?, Steve un gusto, adiós.- se despide Noah, y solo cuando ha dejado la propiedad es que Danny cierra la puerta con una expresión interrogante en el rostro.

- ¿Steve?- Danno lo sorprende apretando uno de los peluches de Gracie, por lo que levanta las manos.- ¿Pasó algo cuando no estaba? Digo, entre tú y Noah.- el detective se acercó a él y cruzó los brazos, mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados, escudriñándole el rostro. Steve dejó el oso en la repisa donde lo encontró.

- ¿Nada, porque?- jugó su papel de desentendido, al tiempo que los brazos del detective le rodearon la cintura.

- No es nada, solo que me dio la impresión de que algo andaba mal, pero deben ser imaginaciones mías.- los ojos celestes miraron hacia arriba atrapando los suyos sin remedio y, automáticamente Noah desapareció de su mente, descendió para besarlo.

- Todo está bien, Danno.- Steve acarició sus labios varias veces, sosteniendo el rostro de Danny en sus manos, sintiendo como el aftershave de su novio llegaba a él como una caricia que lo envolvía.

- Me encanta el cómo dices eso, el poder confiar en esas palabras.- en un suspiro el beso se profundiza y Steve lo levanta un poco para apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo.- Que bueno que se fue.- balbucea entre beso y beso, mientras se acercaban a las escaleras torpemente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta, mientras se hunde en su cuello para probar de ese aroma que desde hace poco se le ha vuelto adictivo, lamiendo el cuello donde el pulso acelerado, y el sabor de la piel salada que le vuelve loco, se percibe mejor; pero Danny lo empuja y le mira a la cara.

- Porque las paredes son muy delgadas.- y de repente se zafa del agarre del Seal y corre escaleras arriba, el comandante sonríe siguiéndole apresurado.

- ¿Por eso me hiciste poner paneles acústicos en la habitación de Gracie?- responde en su oído, cuando lo atrapa pegando su espalda a su pecho, antes de entrar a trompicones por la puerta y cerrarla, besando su nuca y acariciando su abdomen.

- Esa, mi amigo, es una seria acusación.- Danno se voltea para besarlo, mientras Steve lo desviste apresurado.- De la cual... no responderé sin mi abogado.- exhala, cuando las manos del Seal entran por su la cinturilla de su pantalón y acarician sus nalgas en círculos, poniéndolo sobre las puntas de sus pies, excitándolo sin siquiera apartar su boca de la suya.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel nota esa noche algo distinta, tardan más de lo normal, y no se está quejando, pero nota la posesividad en cada gesto y toque del Seal, tirando de él con más fuerza, apretándolo contra él con más ansias, los besos se vuelven más duros y la demanda en los movimientos, la intensidad en como lo tomó, con fuerza, casi marcando su cuerpo como suyo.

Tamaña pasión lo dejo exhausto entre sus brazos, McGarrett ni siquiera le dejo levantarse a ponerse unos bóxer y una camiseta, por si Grace entraba al cuarto de improviso, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para ello. Estaba feliz justo como se encontraba, cansado, húmedo de sudor y abrazado al pecho de Steven. La demostración de su novio lo dejaba más y más satisfecho con su relación, la cual siente es casi irreal, ya que desde que empezaron a salir oficialmente nada se interpuso entre ellos, como si estuviera destinado a ser.

Pero él ignoraba lo que su amigo de la infancia deseaba, o como planeaba demostrarle que su flamante novio no era para él.

En la mañana Gracie tocó a la puerta, Danny abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar la voz de su hija con la claridad del día rodeándole, su rostro contra la almohada y Steve durmiendo sobre él como un tronco, agarrándolo de la cintura como si se fuera a escapar o algo parecido.

- ¿Papi? ¿Danno?- la pequeña voz de la niña se cuela del otro lado de la puerta.

- Un segundo, Monkey, enseguida abro. ¡Steve...Steve, despierta!- Danno trata de retirar el brazo de su cintura pero el comandante solo ejerce más fuerza, lo que en lugar de enojarle solo le provoca más gracia.

- Uhmmgggmmm, Dannoooo...- balbucea el Seal, que solo atina a besarle la espalda y seguir durmiendo, con media sonrisa boba en el rostro, sin soltarle.

- Oh, Hello, Doris.- dice, y los ojos del Seal se abren de repente, saltando de la cama desnudo mirando a todos lados con el arma en la mano.- Funciona todo el tiempo.- el rubio se ríe más fuerte, mientras McGarrett se frota la cara, despabilándose.

- Danno... no es gracioso.- lo mira mal, cuando escucha del otro lado a Grace llamarlo.

- ¿Papi, ya se despertaron?- pregunta, con la oreja pegada a la puerta.  
- Si, sweety, un minuto. Demonios, Danno, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Gracie estaba ahí?- a lo que el detective solo le mira de arriba abajo, callado y sonriente. El Seal toma la sabana tapando algo de su desnudez.

- Creo que el alerta Doris, es más efectivo, babe. Ahora ponte unos pantalones, yo le haré de desayunar a Gracie.- sentencia, mientras Steve se coloca los bóxer rápidamente, antes de que abra la puerta, pero Danno es lo suficientemente hábil para tapar el interior del cuarto con su cuerpo antes de salir de ahí.

- Yo quiero waffles.- espeta, vistiéndose rápidamente con sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de la marina, cuando el estomago le gruñe de repente.

- ¿Danno?- le llamó Gracie, bajando las escaleras de la mano de su padre.

- ¿Si, Monkey?- Danno la levantó y bajó los últimos escalones con su hija en brazos.

- ¿Por qué el tío Noah está en la cocina?- Danno se detuvo a dos pasos de entrar en la misma, parpadeando un par de veces para ver si estaba procesando bien lo que su hija le acababa de decir, con lo que su sonrisa se esfuma.

- Oh, sí, dijo que vendría. Nena, porque no vas a buscar a Steve y le dices que te ponga las pantuflas no quiero que te resfríes.- dice, al bajarla y sonreírle un poco más.

- ¿Ahora?-

- Si, por favor, ve.- Grace le mira un segundo más antes de subir las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando la niña desaparece de su vista se mete inmediatamente a la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con cuidado. Noah solo le sonríe y abre sus brazos por completo, esperando que se le tire encima, pero Danny se acerca y se queda a una distancia en la cual puede retarlo a gusto.

- ¿Noah, que haces aquí?- replica, acusador y en voz baja.

- Eh… ¿Vine a verte?- le dice, como si Danny estuviera loco.

- Ya sé eso, tarado, ¿Pero, qué haces aquí? es muy temprano y voy a desayunar con mi familia, pensé que llamarías.- Noah se desinfla por lo que el rubio le dice, y Danno se arrepiente al ver el abatimiento de su amigo.

- Lo siento... estaba muy emocionado de estar aquí así que me registre en el hotel y salí a caminar, me metí a un bar, luego camine por la playa y di con la casa y bueno...- el moreno parecía arrepentido, terminando de convencer a Danny de que su presencia no fue premeditada.

- Ok, siento mi reacción, pero tienes que irte al hotel ahora.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?- Danno lo mira y una sensación extraña lo envuelve, pero no la reconoce hasta que Noah está demasiado cerca, abrazándolo.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Noah!- expresa, empujándolo para recuperar su espacio nuevamente.

- ¿Si?- Noah le acaricia el rostro y Danny recuerda en ese toque la sensación.

- No quiero que hagas eso, hablamos de esto cuando me case con Rachel ¿Recuerdas?- Daniel retira la mano de Noah esperando a que reaccione.

- Pero no estás casado, Danny.- la mirada de Daniel se levanta, sorprendido de que le remarque aquello, por lo que su cara de enfado se hace presente empujándolo a la puerta.

- Vete ahora, y espero que cuando nos veamos más tarde hayas cambiado de actitud.- el detective lo empuja fuera de la cocina y fuera de la casa.

- ¡Danny no te enojes, era un chiste, solo un chiste!- alcanza a decir, antes de que le cierre la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Danno?

- Hey, ¿Vino alguien?- el Seal mira la puerta con la niña en brazos, ya con sus pantuflas de conejitos puestas.

- No, no, solo un mosco que en vez de salir por la ventana, como pretendía, terminó saliendo por la puerta, ¿Desayunamos?- pregunta, frotándose las manos y caminado con los recién llegados a la cocina, pero Steve se quedó pensando en ese mosco porque él no recordaba que hubiera muchos bichos de ese tipo tan cerca de la playa.

No fue de extrañar que ese sábado por la tarde fueran a ver a Noah al hotel, Danny lo hizo usar pantalones de vestir, de hecho, se puso su traje azul con el forro salmón para luego llevar de paseo a su amigo por la ciudad. Danny se colocó un chaleco como el que Noah traía, pero de un gris más claro, con la espalda celeste de raso que hacía de su cuerpo un espectáculo.

Los pensamientos de Steve terminaron rodeando esa imagen de espaldas anchas, la cintura pequeña con un trasero tan redondo y firme que él solo se salivaba, entretenido en que Danno debería usar ese conjunto de chaleco-pantalón más seguido, porque después de la noche anterior no dejaba de pensar en Danno desnudo.

Incluso en mitad del desayuno Gracie le llamó la atención con esas risas picaras y muy cómplices para con él. Le explicó que simplemente Danno le parecía muy hermoso, y la niña parecía encantada de verle tan encariñado con su padre. Se le pasaron por alto varias insinuaciones del italiano solo porque Danno lo tenía perdido con ese atuendo, cree que hasta le hablo en algún momento dado, con toda esa socarronería que lo caracterizaba, pero simplemente estaba embelesado con el rubio.

El bar al que fueron no era un lugar cualquiera, con Grace en casa de Kono para que ellos pudieran salir esa noche, Daniel se disponía a mostrarle lo mas IN de la isla a Noah y en ese lugar solo podía ingresar con traje; las mujeres estaban de gala tanto como los mozos que vestían muy elegantemente, de un blanco impecable para destacar en el lugar.

Comieron en el balcón de Hallawahu Liki y más tarde bajaron a la pista de baile, solo en el segundo que Danno se disculpó para ir al baño es que volvió a estar solo con Noah, por más que no le hiciera gracia tenía que pasar unos minutos junto al hombre.

Así que se entretuvo mirando la pista de baile desde la barra de cristal, el lugar no tenía paredes solo columnas y paneles de vidrio que daban una vista completa de la playa y las palmeras iluminadas con pequeñas luces, el interior con rectángulos blancos de asientos y luces purpuras y azules iluminándolo todo.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos en que su mutismo y expectativa a que el rubio volviera, que tanto mujeres como hombres en el lugar, infestado de caras bonitas y cuerpos, los estaban chequeando a los dos; no notó en qué momento Noah se puso a hablar con un sujeto y su amigo, que le miraba con intenciones poco decentes. Trato de ignorarlos hasta que el prospecto de surfista rubio, de pelo semi largo atado en media cola con un traje blanco y completamente bronceado, se le puso justo enfrente para entablar algo con él.

- Hola.- le dijo, dejando la copa que traía en la barra justo tras él, acercándose demasiado.

- Atrás, amigo, no estoy solo.- el pelilargo sonrió, con una dentadura tan perfecta que Steve frunció el ceño ante el gesto; en el momento en que miró a su lado Noah ya no estaba, solo estaba el tipo que hacia un segundo trataba de conquistarlo, y que ahora le miraba como si fuera un chupetín.

- Tranquilo, solo queremos algo de sexo.- el Seal se envalentonó y de un empujón lo separó de él más imponentemente, descolocando al sujeto.

- No lo volveré a repetir, te dije que no estoy solo.- el moreno, amigo del mismo pelilargo, trato de mediar las cosas.

- ¡Hey! Tranquilo, solo estamos jugando, tu amigo dijo que te gustaban los tríos y queríamos proponerte que vinieras con nosotros.- soltó rápidamente, con las manos en alto, colocándose al lado del rubio, que se paso ambas manos por el pelo tirándolo más hacia atrás, recuperando su compostura.

- ¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo?- McGarrett miró a todos lados y no veía ni a Danno ni a Noah.

Después de quince minutos el lugar se había llenado más y no veía a ninguno de los dos por ningún lado, la música resonaba mas fuerte mientras profundizaba en el lugar hacia donde el Dj estaba.

Se maldijo por ser tan estúpido cuando encontró otra pista de baile en un entre piso, donde el humo era más espeso y solo había hombres bailando con estridente música electrónica. En medio toda esa gente encontró a Danno y Noah bailando entre carcajadas.

Subió por las escaleras de hierro dando empujones, completamente molesto, ignorando a muchos en su camino, que al verlo quisieron retenerlo. No podía contener la ira, solo podía poner sus ojos en Noah, que trataba de sujetar la cintura a Danno con la excusa de la música. Danny solo giraba y se apartaba de él sin notar sus intenciones.

La sangre corría a todo vapor en sus venas y cuando los alcanzó empujó a Noah tanto como pudo para apartarlo del rubio, haciéndolo caer sobre otras personas.

- ¡Aléjate de él!- gritó al italiano entre todo el ruido, y Danno lo miró espantado.

- ¡¿Steve que haces?! ¡Solo estábamos bailando!- Danny quiso ayudar a su amigo a incorporarse pero Steve no le dejo al sujetarlo de los hombros.

- ¡¿Bailando?! ¡¿Es que no notas que a cada rato está tratando de meterte mano?! ¡Me dejó allá abajo con dos tíos porque, según él, yo estaba buscando un menage, Danno! ¿Por qué viniste aquí con él? ¿Por qué no volviste a la barra conmigo?- pregunto, apuntándose el pecho y gritándole en la cara por el intenso sonido, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta sensata en los ojos claros de su novio.

- Espera, espera, ¿Qué?- Danno estaba desconcertado, pero Steve no esperó a que el rubio respondiera, o que el italiano se levantara del piso, simplemente lo tomó por el codo y lo arrastró fuera del lugar.

Los oídos le pitaban resentidos por el sonido al que estuvieron expuestos, pero solo podía pensar en salir de ahí y metió a Danno en el auto. Daniel no escuchó una sola palabra de él, a pesar de que eso era extraño, no dijo nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve ni siquiera lo esperó para entrar a la casa tras terminar azotando la puerta del auto; estaba tan furioso, ¿cómo podía evitar que ese tipo le pusiera las manos encima a su novio? no solo era uno de sus amigos, sino que Danno no se daba cuenta de aquello. Tiró su chaqueta del traje sobre la cama con fuerza y se retiró el cinturón, azotándolo contra el piso en un deseo de sacar toda la impotencia que tenia dentro.

Danno entró y cerró la puerta de la habitación en silencio, Steve tenía sus manos agarrándose la cabeza, sujetándose con fuerza; jamás nadie se había metido de esa manera en una relación suya o siquiera decírselo a la cara de ese modo, o que en el primer momento de distracción se llevasen a su pareja para seducirla en la misma locación donde se encontraba él.

Tomó conciencia de que Danno estaba sentado junto a él cuando se dejo caer sobre su hombro y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, azorado por todos los celos y coraje que llenaba la inesperada situación.

- Lo siento...- el comandante abrió los ojos y su mente quedo en blanco, dejándolo un instante estático.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- se le heló la piel en pensar que algo había sucedido mientras él no estaba a su alrededor.

- Por Noah, de hecho Rachel reaccionó igual, pero no fue tan amable como tú. Ella le tiró dos dientes cuando se metió en mi cuarto mientras me ponía el traje para la boda.- Danno hizo una mueca y el desconcierto del Seal creció un poco más.

- Ok... si sabias que él hacia estas cosas ¿por qué...?- Danno lo interrumpió, sentándose en la silla frente a él.

- No creí que lo volviera a hacer, de hecho, cada vez que rompe una relación importante, o tiene algún embrollo emocional, viene a buscarme; pero nunca lo tome enserio porque es un capricho de Noah, la fantasía del novio ideal.- las manos de Danno contenían las suyas y sus sentimientos parecían volver al cauce normal.

- ¿Dormiste con él?- Danno lo suelta de repente y se endereza en la silla, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Qué?

- Noah dijo la otra noche que tu estuviste con él y que volverías a estarlo.- Steve esperaba que le dijera que no, que era un cameleo más, que era solo una enferma manera de hacerle perder el piso con respecto a Danny.

- Si... pero fue hace mucho.- le dice, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Steve, cálmate.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Daniel, cuando invitas a un sujeto, supuestamente amigo tuyo, con el que te has acostado?!

- Tenía 17 y estaba borracho ¿ok? No es de mis mejores épocas y tampoco recuerdo demasiado de ello ¿sí?- el detective lo tomó de las muñecas y lo sentó frente a él nuevamente, tranquilizándolo y acariciando su rostro.

- ¿17?

- Sí... pero él en algunas ocasiones lo saca a relucir como una bandera de triunfo, Noah era más bajo que yo en ese entonces, y fue cosa de niños, nada real.- el SEAL se levantó y caminó frente a él, dando vueltas para centrarse en lo importante.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que quiere arrebatarte de mi lado? Y hace lo que puede para sacarme de mis casillas ¿no? No estoy loco, pero me está poniendo tan...tan… ¡Quisiera estrangularlo!- espeta el Seal.

- ¿Estas celoso?- los ojos claros de Danny se abren y su rostro se distiende, mirando a Steve como si fuera lo único en esa habitación, pausando su corazón un segundo. Lo que orilla a Steve a sentarse en la cama nuevamente.

- Por supuesto que sí, eres mi novio, y lo que él hacía era de mala fe, Danno.- el rubio se levanta de la silla, sonriéndole, y Steve solo puede quedarse estático en la manera como apoya sus manos en sus piernas y lo besa, trepándose a él, reposando su cuerpo sobre el suyo sin apartar esos finos y suaves labios de los suyos.

- No sabía que el SEAL kamikaze pudiera tener celos.- murmura, casi en un ronroneo.- Steve, siento lo de esta noche, mañana hablare con él y le pondré un alto definitivo. No dejare que vuelva a meterse entre nosotros.- Danno se abraza a él y en respuesta Steve lo estrecha, disfrutando de la paz que le dan esas palabras.

- ¿En serio, harías eso por mí?-

- Claro que sí, tengo que cuidarte también ¿No es así?- Steve sonríe ampliamente, sintiendo un estallido en su pecho y se abalanza sobre el rubio para devorarle.

- Espera.- dice, de repente mirando a otro lado.

- ¿Steve que pasa, escuchaste algo?

- No, ¿no deberíamos ir a buscar a Grace?- menciona, chequeando el reloj de su muñeca, y luego al rubio un instante alzándose en altura.

- En la mañana, Kono dijo que no había problema en que se quedara a dormir.

- Oh... ¿Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos?- la risa divertida del rubio resonó como toda respuesta.

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Vamos al baño.

- ¿Que, ahora?

- Si, ya mismo - el SEAL lo empujó y lo desnudó de camino al baño, abriendo la ducha sin pensarlo dos veces.

No habían tenido tiempo de disfrutar de la casa para ellos solos, y amar a Danny en la ducha era algo que tenía pendiente desde hacía rato. Y no todas las noches podía hacerle el amor a su compañero, tenían una vida de padres de día completo, con el trabajo, las misiones y la pequeña, su mundo se veía saturado; muy pocas veces tenían una o dos noches libres por lo que ahora en estas cortas vacaciones de solo cuatro días libres, y sin Grace, podía disfrutar en serio y sin tapujos de su pareja.

El agua caliente duró bastante a pesar de lo entretenidos que estaban, el SEAL notó lo pequeño del espacio al estar ambos en el pero el hecho de tener a Danno rodeando sus caderas y pegando su pecho al suyo, entre los rápidos envites, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Danny tenia esta manía de morderle los hombros cuando estaba resistiendo el orgasmo y él disfrutaba mucho de ver pequeñas marcas en su piel al despertar, recordando por cuales rincones el rubio había pasado.

Su alivio al aclarar las cosas era insuperable y así como estaban, satisfechos y mojados, Steve lo llevo de la mano a la cocina, donde tiró todo lo que tenía sobre la isla flotante, subiendo al rubio a ella, armando una sesión de besos y necesidades, nueva y excitante. Quería hacérselo en la playa pero, conociendo a su pareja, se la pasaría quejándose de la misma que de prestarle atención a lo que hacían.

En la mañana, después de un café que tomaron uno pegado al otro en un abrazo singular y muy tranquilo, Danno le comentó que iría al hotel y hablaría con Noah para luego pasar por Grace. Steve le miro dubitativo, no muy convencido de aquello, pero él debía hacer llamadas a su madre y hermana por su próximo cumpleaños por lo que lo dejo ir. Le vio tomar su auto plateado y marcharse con un beso suyo en los labios, pero aún así aquello le daba mala espina.

Llevó las tazas y los platos al fregadero, tomó el celular para llamar mientras lavaba los trastos, su madre solo le puso peros y su hermanita le dijo que iría solo una hora más tarde, al salir de su nuevo trabajo, le molestaba que Doris, después de veinte años, se pusiera a criticarle la decisión de emparejarse con Daniel, llenando sus argumentos con peros y más peros.

Con solo media hora de no tener a Danno cerca de él un sus mini vacaciones algo se sentía raro en su pecho, y la incómoda sensación de que _"__algo"_ no estaba bien le rondaba, tomó el celular y llamo a su novio pero a pesar de que el tono seguía repicando del otro lado no podía contactar al rubio.

Se puso los pantalones cargo color claro de forma apresurada, tomó las llaves de su camioneta, que llevaba más de tres meses sin usar, porque tenía que verificar que Danno estuviera bien o si había tenido inconvenientes con Noah al decirle que parara con su capricho de separarlos.

Al llegar al hotel y bajarse del elevador, camino urgido por el pasillo a la habitación del italiano, se tocó el cinturón como acto reflejo de acomodarse el pantalón cuando notó que se había traído la placa y el revólver puesto, frunció el ceño porque no recordaba haberlas tomado o colocado en el cinturón, más estando fuera de servicio, pero no tenía tiempo para entretenerse en ello. De camino al hotel había llamado a Kono, Danny no había aparecido o llamado siquiera a su hija, lo que termino desesperándolo un poco más.

Para cuando llegó al cuarto notó la puerta abierta y sacó el arma como un acto reflejo, apuntando dentro del cuarto y llamando a Noah pero sin respuesta. Solo cuando vio a Daniel recargado en una mesa, temblando e intentando recuperar la compostura, con la camisa desgarrada, bajó el arma lentamente. Los ojos celestes se levantaron pausadamente hacia él, deteniendo el tiempo por completo, dejándolo sordo de todo lo que no fuera el suspiro ahogado de su novio.

- ¿Danno?- dio unos pasos más hasta él, sin saber que había pasado.

- Steve...- exhaló susurrante su nombre, buscándole con las manos; el SEAL lo abrazo inmediatamente con vigor, notando el cuerpo fuerte de su amor en un estado endeble, notando que no podía sostenerse en pie usando todas sus fuerzas para aferrarse a él.

- ¿Danno que pasó, estas bien?- el SEAL levantó su rostro y los ojos húmedos de Danny lo exasperaban cuando al fin noto la discusión, el amigo de Danny tenía el rostro golpeado y un hombre más grande lo zarandeaba, recriminándole fieramente algo.- ¡Hey! ¡Hey!- exclamó, pero al no ser escuchado por esos sujetos, y con Daniel aún aferrado a su pecho sin poder decir nada, gatilló el arma y les apuntó a ambos.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- el acento inglés acentuando cada palabra le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no le prestó atención.

- Soy el comandante McGarrett del _Five-0_, y demando que me digan ¡¿qué demonios pasó aquí?!- su voz, como muchas veces, se escuchó demandante y grave, quería respuestas de porque Danny estaba así.

- Steve, me quiero ir. - Danny tiro de su camiseta negra, sin importarle un poco que el SEAL hubiese desenfundado su arma para llamar la atención de los otros hombres y le estuviera apuntando a su amigo.

- Danno, lo siento...- la voz de Noah se acerca y rubio le da la espalda, aferrándose al cuerpo de Steve con más desespero, haciendo que el SEAL le ponga el arma en medio de los ojos para que detenga su paso hacia el rubio.

- ¿Por qué te estás disculpando Noah? ¡¿Que le hiciste?!- pero Noah aprieta los labios y su mirada cae al suelo, logrando que Steve apriete a Danno contra su pecho, sabe que Noah tiene algo que ver con el estado de shock de su novio, con sus ropas rasgadas, lo que le provoca evocar una rabia irracional que no debería sentir con el arma en la mano.

- Mira, será mejor que nos calmemos.- el hombre de penetrantes ojos azules trato de apartar del cañón a Noah, hablando con cuidado.

- ¡Cállate! Ni siquiera sé quién eres, pero si es lo que creo, le voy a pegar un tiro a Noah y no creo que quieras estar aquí.- pero el alto de camisa azul oscura, con ojos igualmente azules, tira del hombro de un Noah claramente asustado.

- Steve, solo vámonos, por favor.- la voz del rubio estaba quebrada y tiraba de él para salir de ahí, distrayendo al Seal que quería una explicación real más allá de solo sus propias conjeturas.

Inspirar hondo y hacer lo que Danno quería fue lo más sensato en ese segundo. Cuando des-gatillo el arma y la metió en la funda lentamente, cargó de los hombros a su novio y lo sacó de ahí. Daniel estaba aturdido, manejable, pero sobretodo shockeado, ahora solo puede observarle cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el vidrio de la puerta como un manojo de inseguridades, sin mirarle siquiera una vez. Tuvo que detener el auto con el corazón latiéndole en la sien, orillándose en medio de la nada, rodeados de selva para poder saber que había pasado.

Pero sin embargo Danny no contestaba ninguna de su preguntas, evitándole la mirada, aumentando más a su desesperación; Steve terminó acercándose como podía en el reducido espacio hacía él para obligarlo a que le mirase, pero la fortaleza del hombre que ama, y que siempre estaba tratando de mantenerse en pie pese a todo, se había desmoronado, convirtiéndose en un animalito pequeño y empapado de miedo que solo pudo abrazar y acunar contra su pecho, angustiado por completo por su estado.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracie miro preocupada a ambos cuando pasaron a buscarla, principalmente porque el rubio no le preguntó nada de la noche con Kono, y de nuevo su tío Steve rápidamente la distrajo preguntándole cosas chistosas de Kono. La niña se distrajo pero ver a su papi hacer la cena en vez de Danno, como cada noche desde hace siete meses, no detuvo sus preguntas, por lo que el SEAL se inventó un dolor de estomago de la nada para justificar el por qué Daniel se había escondido en su habitación.

Después de acostar a Grace, leerle un cuento, arroparla y ponerle la luz del velador rosado, estaba dispuesto a saber que había pasado y apoyar, o consolar, a su novio; así como también matar a Noah y a ese sujeto que no conocía si algo había sucedido dentro de esa habitación de hotel.

Entró a la habitación a oscuras, chocando con la cama en su primer intento de ser sutil, jamás le había pasado pero continuo su camino hasta gatear sobre la cama, colocándose junto al bulto envuelto en mantas el cual abrazo, pero el tono leve de Danny diciéndole que esas eran sus piernas lo que hizo soltarlo para acomodarse a los pies de la cama a su lado.

- ¿Vas a decirme que pasó?- las mantas lo separaban y el aire acondicionado que habían colocado, porque el detective no soportaba el calor en las noches, estaba al máximo, helando la habitación.

- Algo así... ¿Gracie está bien?

- Ella es una muñequita lo sabes, pero extrañó mucho a su Danno hoy.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes por eso, se me da bien lo de hacer el payaso, digo, de padre.- el bulto de mantas se acerco a él, pegándose a su cuerpo.

- Creí...que Noah era mi amigo...no sé que hubiera hecho si llegaba a lastimarme, nunca tuve tanto miedo de no poder defenderme, si no fuera por David, que apareció de la nada y lo alejo de mi...

- ¿Lastimarte? ¿David? Danno me estoy volviendo loco y no quiero pensar en lo incorrecto, pero no me estas dejando muchas opciones, Dios... tienes que explicarte mejor o va a darme un ataque y me volverán a meter en la cárcel, porque estrangularé a Noah con mis propias manos.- el SEAL se cubrió el rostro con una mano y Daniel salió del capullo para mirarle.

- Te contare, pero tienes que calmarte. Todo estaba bien cuando toque a su puerta, estaba contento de que estuviera ahí, me dio una soda y en el balcón le planteé que no quería que se acercara a mí con esas intenciones, que estaba contigo y nada podía cambiar eso ahora. Pero el empezó a ponerse nervioso, a refutarme cada cosa de nuestra relación, que debería volver a Jersey ahora que tenia la custodia de Gracie. Y me enfade, me enfade mucho, más aún cuando empezó a decir que Gracie era otra carga para mí al igual que Rachel en su momento, que solo habían servido para separarme de él. Me quería morir de la indignación pero en el momento en que no quise escucharlo más, y decidí marcharme enterrando nuestra amistad, tiro de mi camisa para detenerme y la rompió, me enoje aún más y lo empuje, pero él se abalanzó sobre mí, me obligo a abrir mis piernas usando su peso; jamás en mi vida pensé que un hombre podía ser forzado, o que alguien pudiera someterme contra mi voluntad… pero Noah tiene ms fuerza que yo ahora y, bueno, tú lo viste, es el doble de alto que yo.- Steve, que no había dicho nada, en un impulso de energía trato de salir de la cama y matar al desgraciado, pero el rubio lo sujetó con fuerza y lo tiró de nuevo sobre el colchón.

- ¡Suéltame Danny!- la garganta le apretaba y cada uno de los músculos en él se trabaron; solo quería destrozarle la cara al hijo de puta que puso sus manos sobre Danno a la fuerza.

- No, no, escucha nada paso...Ok. David pateó la puerta al escucharnos pelear y me lo sacó de encima, yo... yo no sabía qué hacer pero no podía moverme y David golpeó a Noah separándolo lo suficiente de mi, cuando vio que estaba bien empezó a gritarle a Noah.- los puños apretados en su camiseta no solo lo retenían, también sostenían a Daniel en ese instante donde se desnudaba su alma, que había sido marcada por ese momento.

- ¡¿Quién demonios es ese David?!- espetó irritado, todo su cuerpo se había puesto tenso y solo quería matar a Noah o, mejor aún, torturarlo hasta lograr asesinarle.

- Es un amigo que tuve con Noah un verano, él vino a buscar a Noah... ellos tiene una especie de historia.- Danno se dejó caer en la cama, solo quería el consuelo de Steve pero entendía que el SEAL quisiera destrozar la garganta de ex amigo, porque el también quería darle una paliza.

- Danno.- el rubio le miró, encontrándose con el rostro de su novio rozando el suyo en una caricia al abrazarlo completamente esta vez.

- Lo siento, me siento tan estúpido. Estoy tan enojado e impotente, no puedo creer que me pasara esto, este no soy yo, esto no...- escuchaba a su compañero con tanta angustia en su voz que entendió que debía confortarlo antes de tomar venganza.

- Hey... no, no, Danno, no es tu culpa. Ese tipo tiene un problema, y aunque igualmente voy a golpearlo seriamente, no tienes que sentirte así, él te sorprendió nada más. Estás preparado para los confrontamientos, Daniel, se que eres fuerte, lo eres en muchas situaciones exceptuando a Grace, olvídate de Noah.- los ojos de Steve se humedecen al entender su conmoción, y empieza a besarle porque en lo único que puede pensar es en hacerle sentir bien de nuevo, en borrar esas sensaciones de su mente.

Pero Danno retira las mantas con desesperación y se cuelga de su cuello, buscándole de tal manera para borrar ese mal rato de su mente, para recordar cómo era que disfrutaba de su amor con Steve. Algo tan simple que se había vuelto cotidiano, y que de un plumazo su ex amigo había borrado de su cuerpo con tal acto. Cubrió al SEAL con las mantas para separarlos del frio y buscó rápidamente el filo de su camiseta.

Rozando el hueso de la cadera con las yema de los dedos; se dedicó a desnudarle, necesitaba tenerle, necesitaba conectarse con el nuevamente, con la humedad en los besos y el sabor de su paladar. La ropa caía por el costado de la cama al piso, Daniel fue abriéndose paso por su piel entre besos y caricias, sumando el calor de sus cuerpos en ese pequeño e intimo lugar que las mantas le otorgan, sumando caricias sobre el cuerpo por el roce de las mismas.

Es Daniel quien toma la iniciativa esta vez, es nuevo para ambos pero el SEAL sabe perfectamente que el detective necesita tomar el control de su cuerpo, de su relación, y de su seguridad, tomándole con exigencia, frotándose con fuerza sobre sus caderas, haciendo que su miembro se hinche más rápido por la sensación. Steve trata de besarlo con el corazón aún apretado por lo que sucedió, pero Daniel solo permite que algunos de ellos lleguen, jugando con el SEAL que sigue buscándole la boca a ciegas, pero desiste cuando el rubio toma a ambos en su mano y los masturba al mismo tiempo; consumando la fricción con la humedad que secretan ambos, haciendo de las fuertes caricias mas resbaladizas y deliciosas.

Estira el cuello cuando Danny lo sujeta con fuerza sin permitir su liberación, alza su pelvis para mostrarle que lo necesita, pero el rubio le besa en se segundo, distrayéndolo con sus finos labios, haciendo de su mente un revoltijo de cosas que solo ven a Daniel sentándose más cautelosamente sobre él, pero la luz que se filtra de las ventanas por la tela de la manta le da un indicio de lo que el detective hace, pero el roce caliente de ese lugar sumamente apretado y arrugado de su compañero le hace tener espasmos de anticipación estirándose, dejándose ser tomado por el detective según desee.

Solo Danny no se toma demasiado descansos cuando lo tiene por completo dentro, pero Steve no resiste mas la manta sobre ellos, es como hacer el amor a escondidas, por lo que la arroja. El SEAL, al ver que aun tiene su camisa rallada arremangada y abotonada, siente como un calor abrazante invade su pecho, la sola imagen lo pone más duro y Danny se queja por ello, mirándole solo un segundo antes de volver a montarle y a subir sobre su miembro sin descanso. En el instante que no puede soportar más puede ver, cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la penumbra, que la virilidad de su amante esta en alto, fuertemente erguida por lo que siente en el cuerpo, esta goteando grandes cantidades de semen que le hacen relamerse, pero escuchar de su boca que le toque entre movimientos rápidos y certeros que él tampoco escatima en ello un segundo más.

Los sonidos retumban en el cuarto y estalla sin poder aguantar un segundo más el pasó desenfrenado de su novio; puede sentir como los dedos de sus pies se tuercen por la sensación de liberación en el apretado canal y en como el detective no se detiene, masturbándose él mismo con más ahincó ahora, el calor de su cuerpo saliendo en forma de liquido blanco del interior de su amante, mojando su piel y sus piernas, es demasiado y lo toma de la nuca, obligándole a bajar y besarle.

Solo en ese segundo, en un gemido ahogado, es que Danno siente el orgasmo llegarle con fuerza y lo cubre de ese cristalino dulce que adora probar de él cada vez que puede, pero ahora mismo está sintiendo como se desliza por su pecho y abdomen rápidamente hasta el colchón, sus respiraciones se acompasan poco a poco en un tibio abrazo que deja más que solo miedos detrás de él.

- Sabes que no hay nadie más al que ame ¿verdad?- besa su frente Steve, acariciando su nuca y la línea de su columna húmeda de sudor muy lentamente al decirlo.

- ¿Me amas?- pregunta Danno, completamente relajado, sintiendo la felicidad inundarlo aún más que antes.

- Claro que si, ¿Por qué preguntas?- le dice, moviéndose un poco, saliendo de él y colocándose a su lado para poder mirar su ojos celestes.

- Porque no lo habías dicho antes, un "te quiero" si, pero nunca me habías dicho que me amabas.- la mirada amplia lo hace besarle de nuevo sin poder resistirse a ella, pudiendo morir por lo que siente estando a su lado.

- Te amo, Danno, mucho y por eso matare a Noah.- sonríe, y Danno se carcajea nerviosamente como aquel día en que casi muere por el terrorista y la bomba en su cuerpo, abrazándose a su cuello con ganas.

- Yo también te amo, Steven, y... yo lo matare primero ¿ok?- el SEAL sonríe feliz, mirando al hombre que conoce volver de en entre los escombros en los que se había ocultado.

- Ok.- se ríen ambos, y lo besa una vez más, sintiendo que jamás podrá parar de hacerlo, acomodándose para dormir con la persona que ama más de lo que en algún momento creyó.


	5. Chapter 5

La mañana empieza diferente a otros días, sus ojos claros se abren sintiendo la seguridad en su vida completamente estable, como solía estar el día anterior, pero un pelito revuelto y castaño claro lo distrae y se frota los ojos al ver que Gracie se encuentra ahí con ellos, usando el brazo de Steve como almohada y sosteniéndolo de una camisa blanca que no sabía se hubiera puesto la otra noche.

La cama tiene otras sabanas y las ventanas están abiertas con el olor a sal entrando por ellas con una brisa fresca. Se apoyó en su codo y miró con más detenimiento la imagen que le regalaba el día, era demasiado hermoso para su corazón; acercándose más al rostro de su hija le beso la frente, dándose cuenta que debía defender ese momento, y los que vendrían, de las demás personas, inclusive de las que conocía y tenía en estima.

Su mano cae sobre la de Steve tomándola entre sus dedos mientras espera que abra los ojos, pensando en el momento en que Steve le puso ropa y, que de alguna manera el Súper-SEAL con sus poderes de ninja, pudo hacer la cama con él en ella, y que más tarde su bebé se metiera a hurtadillas ahí con ellos, confiando plenamente en Steve como si fuera su padre. El pensamiento le llena el cuerpo de un cálido sentimiento.

Está al tanto de que su Gracie llama _papi_ a Steve, se sorprendió el primer día que le llamo así por una broma que empezó Kono en aquella fiesta que armó porque iniciaban un noviazgo entre ellos; pero es lindo saber que no ya está solo en todo eso de ser padre. La mirada verde de su novio lo sorprende, solo se distrajo un momento y pareciera como si el SEAL hubiera estado vigilando su sueño en vez de ser al revés.

- Buen día.- masculla, con esa media sonrisa que le pone todos los sentidos en órbita.

- Hey, pensé que estabas dormido.- Daniel sonríe y Steve descubre a la pequeña allí.

- Estaba… ¿Como entró la duendecita? - el Seal mira como desperezarse sin perturbar el sueño de la niña, pero sonríe cómico al no poder moverse ni un poco.

- Ni idea, creo que heredó tus cualidades ninja.- Steve le mira y su sonrisa se amplía por la insinuación de que la niña tiene algo de él en ella, provocando que le imite sin remedio como un tonto.- Por cierto... ¿Cuando me vestí? ¿O cuando las sabanas azules se pusieron blancas?- pregunta, mirando detenidamente al SEAL.

- Bueno, ya sabes, soy todo un experto en desnudarte…- susurra.-…y creo que puedo manejar la situación a la inversa, ¿no?- Danny hace una mueca de convencimiento y ve que Steve se las arregla para pasar sobre Grace y darle el beso de buenos días.

- Tengo hambre, Danno.- la risa del detective se mezcla con el murmullo de Grace que se despierta en ese momento.

- Yo también, quiero hot-cakes, Danno.- y la niña abre sus brazos separándolos un poco, y se queja estirándose, abriendo un ojo primero que el otro.

- ¡Eeehhh! ¡Miren quién se despertó!- el SEAL le hace cosquillas a la niña y Danno contra ataca, defendiendo a su pedacito de cielo.

Chin aparece por sorpresa, junto a su prima, cerca del medio día, pero no llegan solos porque Kamekona aparece detrás de ellos con dos hieleras en las manos. Al parecer creyeron que al ser su y último día de vacaciones una parrillada con todo el mundo era necesaria; comieron a orillas de la playa en una mesa plegable que colocaron debajo de una palmera, el vecino nuevo decidió aparecerse para jugar con Gracie, a Danno no le hizo gracia porque su veta protectora lo hacía vigilar a ese niño de ocho años como un halcón.

El SEAL lo distrajo cuando se sentaron a la mesa y el niño desapareció para comer en su casa; esas reuniones lo hacían sentirse en casa, incluso estaba empezando a apreciar la playa y el sonido del mar, pero era sin dudas el calor que descansaba en una de sus manos lo que lo hacía quedarse allí, y de lo cual no se arrepentía para nada. Tener sus dedos entrelazados con los de Steve, mientras charlaban con sus amigos, y que su mano reposara en la pierna de su novio no tenía precio alguno, y no cambiaría nada de eso por nadie.

Solo cuando la mirada de Chin cambio de divertida a atenta es que todos voltearon a ver a un hombre imponente, de camisa azul arrugada, mirándoles desde la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- se levanta Chin limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

- No hay problema, lo conozco.- dice Danny, y el SEAL no le suelta, solo lo acompaña hacia el hombre de barba de candado y ojos azules.

- David.- dice Danny, al acercarse y dejar a sus amigos en la mesa.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí?!- el SEAL estaba enfadado de que se metiera a su casa así como así.

- Vine a hablar con Daniel, perdona mi falta de modales de ayer, simplemente no podía creer lo que pasaba o como Noah pudo llegar a eso; vine a pedir disculpas y ver si Daniel estaba bien. De nuevo perdón no me he presentado, soy David Gandy, el presidente de la editorial donde Noah trabaja.- el hombre ingles estiró la mano a Steve y el la tomó de mala gana, apretándola con fuerza, mostrando su descontento con todo aquello.

- Sé que apareciste en un momento muy oportuno, David, pero aún así lo que pasó no tiene perdón, y cuando encuentre a Noah le haré saber mi descontento.- sentenció, y Danno inspiro dándole la razón al marín.

- Puedo entenderlo, Daniel siempre ha sido especial para nosotros, creo que puedo asegurar con los ojos cerrados que todos en Jersey le quieren, y por más que me duela, Noah no supera su fantasía con él.- Steve solo allí le soltó la mano y le miro extrañado.

- David, sabes que agradezco tu presencia, de verdad, ¿Pero qué haces en Hawaii?- pregunta el rubio, y el moreno solo puede suspirar cansado.

- Bueno, sabes que después de que le declare a Noah lo que sentía no me ha vuelto a hablar. A pesar de ser su jefe, y de tener reuniones por los libros que debe presentar cada semana, solo manda a su secretaria con los detalles de su trabajo para evitarme, pero cuando supe que había venido aquí sin más, pues… tuve que seguirlo, preguntándome que creía que pasaría si venía a verte, convencerlo de que termine con este encaprichamiento que tiene. Pero luego escuche tu voz y la de él discutiendo detrás de la puerta, estuve a punto de irme ¿sabes? Solo que lo que escuche no me gusto y entre a la fuerza.- Steve pasa el brazo por lo hombros de Danny automáticamente, escuchando una segunda versión de lo sucedido desde una tercera perspectiva, y se le eriza la piel al pensar en que hubiera pasado si ese hombre no hubiera estado allí.

- Gracias.- pronuncia el Seal, y ambos se lo quedan mirando.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?- el inglés no entiende eso, ni como toda su expresión corporal cambia a un estado más relajado.

- Por no marcharte, por detener a Noah... si le hubiera hecho algo a Danny, ahora mismo estaría encerrado por matarlo.- el tono firme, sin dudas, le hizo comprender que no bromeaba o exageraba, el SEAL lo mataría si hubiese pasado a pesar de que aún lo deseaba.

- Puedo entenderlo.- la mueca de resignación es palpable.- Será mejor que me marche, he interrumpido su reunión; me alegra verte en tan buenas manos Daniel.- un asentimiento de cabeza es lo que usa para saludarlos a ambos pero Danny lo detiene.

- David, no te he visto veinte años, quédate, déjame presentarte a mis amigos. Además, creo que te debo una cerveza. - el italiano mira los ojos del rubio y luego a Steve, que con una media sonrisa asiente, siendo arrastrado por ambos a la mesa.

- No quiero molestar, Danny.- le susurra, y Steve le da una palmada en la espalda que le desconcierta.

- Todo el mundo, él es David Gandy, un amigo de la infancia. David, ellos son Chin Ho Kelly, su prima, Kono Kalakaua, Kamekona, la hermanita de Steve, Mary y Max.- Danny lo sentó en la mesa, poniéndole una cerveza en la mano y todos le saludaron cordiales. El inglés, muy propio de sí mismo, uno a uno los saludó.

La tarde entro entre risas, con postre de por medio, cuando la tensión entre el visitante y la nueva familia de Danny se había disuelto por completo al darse a conocer. Todo el tiempo que no había visto al rubio era la comidilla porque, a pesar de solo pasar tres meses en Jersey como vacaciones de su familia en la casa de su tía Ester, nunca se había olvidado del empático chico de Jersey. Las miradas se centraron en ese momento en Steve, porque si había gente que visitará Jersey para vacacionar, todos rompieron a reír con ese comentario del detective.

Para cuando todos se despidieron solo David quedó en la casa entrada la noche, conversando con ambos hombres del Five-0, escuchando los relatos de la niña con gran interés. Danny notó la diferencia con la visita de Noah.

Daniel quería hablar más detenidamente con el moreno por lo que lo obligaba con una cosa u otra a quedarse; fueron a surfear, o más bien a que David le perdiera el miedo a la tabla, todos juntos antes de que el sol cayera definitivamente. Las conversaciones banales se terminaron para cuando Gracie volvió a quedarse dormida en la mesa.

David y Steve parecían llevarse incuso más fluidamente, ambos conversaban de sus trabajos, muy interesados en lo que el otro ocupaba su vida mientras él llevaba a Grace a la cama. La cambiaba colocándole su piyama y la arropaba en su cama llena de flores turquesas y sabanas rosas.

Cuando bajo las escaleras los dos estaban muy serios, mirándose de manera firme y decidida.

- ¡Dios! Díganme que no paso nada raro entre ustedes también.- pero ambos hombres le miraron y se rieron sin disimulo al mismo tiempo. Daniel se sentó junto a Steve y le miró hasta que el SEAL dejo lo cómico para más tarde.

- Lo siento, Danny, nada paso, solo entramos en el tema _"__Noah"_ y el porqué de que ande enamorado de un tío así.- el deje en su acento tenía un tono de resignación y dolor, pero con ese tinte de esperanza que le gustaba ver al final del túnel.

- Así es, y por lo poco que conozco a David, y lo mal que me cae Noah, creo que se merece algo mejor.- pero el inglés deja su taza de café en la mesa y con la mano en alto le detiene.

- Noah no es así siempre, exceptuando lo de Daniel, es un hombre muy bueno, luego de que sus padres murieron se refugió en que solo Daniel le entendía, yo llegue un año después de eso y solo teníamos... ¿qué?, ¿diecisiete años?- Danny le mira asintiendo y con los labios apretados, aquel suceso aún lo recuerda bien, pero el SEAL niega y pone un codo en la mesa.

- Que tus padres mueran no es escusa, David.- el tono seco y rígido del Seal desalentó a David de su amor, pero Daniel intervino contando más de aquella historia.

- No, no lo es, pero en aquel momento Noah estuvo en un estado catatónico por tres meses, yo fui a verlo todos los días después del colegio; recuerdo que el pelo le había crecido hasta los hombros. Pasó dos días con los cuerpos de sus padres en un velero, unos piratas los abordaron en sus vacaciones, Noah estaba escondido, y de no haber sido por eso hubiera sufrido la misma suerte.- concluyó Daniel, acercándose al centro de la mesa donde un plato con sus chocolates reposaba.

- Sigue sin ser excusa.- el SEAL no quería ceder por mas que le contaran la triste historia de la vida de Noah.

- El me tomó como ancla, Steve, Noah huye de todo lo que pueda desaparecer de su vida, es como una imagen mental de que yo no voy a desaparecer, supongo que de allí la desesperación del otro día.- Danny negó apartándose de ese tema un poco, de ese momento.- Lo que quiero decir es que nunca quiso ir al psicólogo para tratarse después de lo que sucedió, pero cuando paso aquello que te mencione, cuando teníamos diecisiete cumplidos, pues la cosa empeoro. Después conocimos a David y creí que la fijación de mi amigo había quedado en el olvido, hacíamos todo juntos y trabamos buena amistad con David.

- Solo que mis vacaciones terminaron y volví Inglaterra con mi familia... Noah no lo tomó bien.- añadió David, como final de esa historia.

- Lo siento, sé que tratan de ver detrás de lo sucedido, analizarlo y eso, pero yo aún quiero romperle la cara.- el SEAL se mostraba sumamente inflexible, pero ninguno de los dos hombres podía negarle eso.

- No eres el único, babe, pero si no miramos más allá lo único que queda es aislarlo, y eso es justo su detonante.

- Puede ser, no lo sé, pero hasta que no le ponga las manos encima no creo que cambie de opinión.

- Lo sé, jamás pensé en golpear a Noah y, sin embargo, tuve que hacerlo dos veces.- Steve y Danny se sienten mal por ese hombre, porque su amor es unilateral y porque ha tenido salvar a su amigo del hombre que ama.- Dios, no sé ni qué hora es ¿Danny puedes decirme la hora?- pregunta, levantando la mirada azul, que bajo aquella luz parece estar formada por dos pozos de agua sin fondo.

- Las once con cuarenta y siete.- el rubio ve a su amigo beberse el café que hizo Steve de un trago y dejarlo sobre el platito.

- Hm… es tarde, los dejare solos, no quiero perderme en una noche de Hawaii por no recordar bien mi camino, Steve.- le tiende la mano por sobre la mesa al levantarse, y el SEAL se la estrecha.- A sido un placer conocerte, eres un buen hombre y estoy feliz de que Danny este tan bien cuidado.- la sonrisa tan sincera le hace querer a ese sujeto sin que se lo propusiera.

- Ven te acompaño.- le dice Danny con serenidad.

- Gracias, cuida bien de Steve, nos veremos en otra ocasión más afortunada.- le dice al salir por la puerta, antes de meterse en su coche eléctrico y perderse minutos después en la oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6

El pensamiento de David cavila entre el olvidar y el afrontar que no puede pensar en nadie más que Noah. El pecho le duele e internamente envidia mucho la relación de Daniel y Steven, más que nada porque él desea aquello que tienen; incluso la pequeña de Daniel, Grace, era como una luciérnaga, hermosa y brillante. Pero ahora tenía que decidir qué hacer con Noah, tenía que decidir si viviría para ser ignorado o seguir adelante.

Su figura es lo que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, posee el privilegio de tener lo que los demás desean tener a su lado: postura, belleza y, por supuesto, dinero. Había levantado su compañía en Inglaterra, tenía una sede en Jersey, solo un piso donde su compañía funcionaba de ese lado del Atlántico; pero lo que de verdad quería parecía cada vez más lejano, más imposible a cada paso.

Caminando por el lobby hasta el elevador podía notar la mirada de todos en él, desde que volvió a Inglaterra, habiendo pegado el estirón como decía su madre, era el centro de atención de todos a su alrededor, pero él en lo único que podía pensar era en Noah. Trato de olvidarlo, intento vivir su vida de forma distinta, tuvo dos novias y un solo amante, al que seguía apreciando mucho y con el que compartió su vida hasta hace muy poco. Solo que encontró a Noah en su camino nuevamente, pero luego de decirle lo que le sucedía con él, el hombre que se alegró tanto de verle después de tantos años, no volvió a cruzar palabra con él.

El vació en su pecho es inmenso y no cree que alguna vez pueda superar aquello.

Tomó la tarjeta magnética del bolsillo de su pantalón introduciéndola en la hendidura de la puerta de su habitación; cuando Steve y Danno se marcharon tuvo que detener a Noah para que no fuera tras de ellos. La puerta se había salido de su lugar cuando él la derribó por lo que tuvo que pagar el arreglo, la habitación, y pedir otra en recepción para no dejar solo a Noah.

Nunca había vivido una noche en pena como aquella, sentado en el sillón mirando un mar negro y un cielo lleno de estrellas con su amigo, y amor, dormido en un rincón del gigantesco mueble de color arena completamente ebrio. No pudo dormir solo pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si no le hubiese hecho caso a su instinto; desde niño le inculcaron el abstenerse de ciertos sentimientos como la soberbia, la codicia… y el deseo.

Era parte de una familia estructurada que se enorgullecía de ser inglesa, les importó poco sus inclinaciones diversas dado que solo les importaba que sus parejas vinieran de una buena casa y con modales excepcionales. Cree que el único momento que ha comido una hamburguesa, o bebido del pico de una botella, fue en Jersey a sus diecisiete años con Noah a su lado.

Aprendió ese verano a distenderse, a ser él mismo, y no le gustó nada volver a Inglaterra, a su educación privilegiada y rígida; desafortunadamente esa era su vida. Solo que la vida que deseaba tener era una que incluyera a Noah.

Desde que le vio se dio cuenta que el chico decía lo que pensaba por mas que no le cayeras bien, se reía en tu rostro si no le gustabas, era desafiante y completamente in-ortodoxo en su comportamiento y eso lo atraía como si fuera una mosca sumamente estúpida.

Noah iba contra corriente, contra todo pronóstico encontraba los mejores libros para edades difíciles del publico adolescentes y jóvenes adultos, que son los más difíciles de poner un libro en la mano, pero con las correcciones de Noah los libros tomaban una vida innata, única, y todo el mundo quería leer esos libros, como si su irreverencia fuera adictiva, y no solo para él.

Caminó por la sala hasta el balcón, el viento tibio y salado le golpeaba en el rostro suavemente, notó que una mesa de servicio al cuarto estaba allí, sin que nadie le hubiese puesto la más mínima atención, la comida estaba intacta y las cervezas aún están en hielo, Noah debió de estar en el cuarto, o bañándose. David volvió a reprimir sus deseos de ir a ver, de espiar al hombre que lo volvió loco dos veces en su vida: la primera cuando era un niño y la segunda cuando lo contrató para su compañía y se reencontraron.

Detesta que Daniel sea su punto débil, que recurra a él de ese modo, pero Daniel tiene ese corazón tan grande que no es capaz de ver el mal en otras personas sin evidencias físicas de ellos, como el buen detective que es. Desearía ser como Daniel, tenía que admitirlo, al menos así Noah estaría siempre pendiente de él como lo está del rubio.

Solo percibir que se acerca altera su cuerpo con demasía, su respiración se ve comprometida olvidando como es que debe ser el ritmo de su corazón. Lo ve con la bata del hotel recargándose en la barandilla como él, sin mirarle ni un solo instante antes de preguntar por el rubio, antes de desarmarlo con su indiferencia, lastimándolo nuevamente, haciéndole creer que lo mejor es dejarle y olvidarse de él; o buscarse a alguien parecido para tapar ese dolor que le consume día a día.

- Como esta...- no es una pregunta, es solo una sugerencia de conversación.

- Bien, su marido supo como contenerlo, hoy tuvo una parrillada con sus amigos de la isla, su hija y esposo... feliz, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado nunca.- lo menciona para herirlo, para que sintiera una mínima parte lo que él siente.

- ¡No es su esposo! ¡Solo están juntos, nada más!- espeta, retirándose impetuoso de su lado, sentándose en la mesa del balcón, pero lo primero que hace es ingerir una cerveza completa de un solo trago.

- Lo es, quieras o no admitirlo. Los vi, estuve todo el día con ellos, son felices… Danny es feliz, tienes que aceptar que no necesita de tu presencia para serlo.- el amargo de su boca no tiene descripción, más al verlo embriagarse porque no soporta la verdad.

- Se supone que no debía ser así, debíamos estar juntos... él y yo, más aún cuando te fuiste. Se suponía que estábamos bien así.- el suspiro intenso de David le hace mirarle por primera vez después de tres años, tres años en los que ha trabaja con él, pero el moreno no lo nota, su mirada está pegada al piso.

Noah había olvidado el contorno de su presencia.

- Sucede que éramos niños en aquel entonces, tú viviendo con tu tío Stephan, Daniel con su familia y yo con la mía; solo que mi casa estaba en un pedazo de tierra al otro lado del océano, yo no estaba feliz al irme y no lo estuve por mucho tiempo después de conocerlos a ambos. Pero quiero que entiendas que eres un hombre adulto, Noah, y estuviste apunto de lastimar lo que más estimas en este mundo por un capricho.- se sentó en la mesa y tomó el plato de comida, mirando atento su contenido solo para distraerse de su pena.

- Tú y él piensan igual, no es un capricho…yo lo amo.- masculló enfadado, dejando la cerveza a un lado.

- Si lo amaras respetarías su parecer como yo lo hago contigo.- por un segundo completo se miraron a los ojos, Noah tembló por el temple en esos ojos azules que había olvidado, y se apresuro a bajar la mirada para observar las luces de la ciudad a un costado con tal de no verle.

- ¿Sigues con eso?- protestó, con el tono incrédulo y dañino.- Tú no amas a nadie, te fuiste ¿recuerdas? Lo que dices no vale nada.- el interior ya lastimado de David volvió a sangrar, sus sentimientos eran nada para ese hombre, se levantó de la silla frente a él para marcharse a su cuarto, arrastrando los pies derrotado.

- Piensa lo que quieras, yo ya no resisto esto. Tu amor incondicional para con él, tu desdén conmigo, eres lo único que me ata aquí y haces lo imposible por apartarme por más que te busque por todo el mundo, siguiéndote sin cesar. No aceptas lo que siento y lo desprecias como si no valiera nada, no haces más que lastimarme con tus palabras, con todo lo que haces para evitarme, simplemente no te importa destrozarme por dentro una y otra vez, Noah… aquí el que no sabe amar eres tú.- el nudo en su garganta es humillante, como el no poder dejar de verle con cariño, cruza los ventanales del balcón con el corazón en la mano, mirándolo, admirando lo pequeño que se ha vuelto, despreciando su suerte, comprendiendo que no lograra sacar a ese hombre de su soberbia.

La puerta de su cuarto al cerrarse hace un horrendo rechinado, que es mas tórrido debido al vació que siente, se alegra de que sea de noche, porque en un lugar tan soleado y alegre como Hawaii debe ser aún más espantoso sufrir por amar a este grado. El leve aire que recorre su garganta lastima un poco su congoja, es un hombre demasiado grande para estar llorando así, en las penumbras de su cuarto de hotel, solo puede sentarse a los pies de la enorme cama y apretar con las yemas de los dedos una pelusa de su pantalón.

Intentar pensar en gran escala es difícil, tratar de minimizar el dolor, ponerlo por debajo de lo importante de lo relevante en la vida, lo es aún más; pero cuando lo tienes todo y lo que te aqueja es eso mismo que no tienes, solo puedes pensar en aquello una y otra vez, sentir amor unilateralmente es lo peor del mundo, es como enamorarse de un reflejo, inútil a tal punto que nunca te das cuenta de tu error hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Su mano retira el exceso de humedad de su rostro, pero más lágrimas ocupan su lugar al siguiente instante, con sonidos vergonzosos que desearía que el llanto no tuviera, por lo que aprieta los labios intentando mantenerlos a raya. Es difícil reponerse, piensa en el día hermoso que paso en la playa, junto a unas personas muy agradables y con personalidades tan variadas, frunce el entrecejo al recordar que notó en un momento como Steve sostenía la mano de Daniel por debajo de la mesa, fue solo un detalle que percibió al volver a la mesa con su plato lleno de lo que Kamekona le sirvió en la parrilla.

Sus dedos entrelazados, manteniéndose unidos, por algo tan simple que él desea con desesperación...

La puerta rechina estrepitosa nuevamente y mira entre las sombras como Noah entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta detrás de él, parece una aparición, solo un espejismo que viene a torturarle un poco más para que deje de respirar de una vez, y algo de alivio entra a su cuerpo con ese pensamiento. Le mira atento, alzando mirada para ver si es real o no, si es tangible y si puede ahogarse en esa visión, sintiendo como las lagrimas que no dejan de caer involuntariamente se deslizan por su cuello hasta la camisa.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar llorando así?- murmura, como si fuera un secreto, como si David si estuviera alucinado, con esa voz melosa típica de su condescendencia.

- No quiero... pero ya no puedo sostenerlo más dentro de mí, es lo que me enseñaron, a mantener la compostura por completo, todo el tiempo, pero cuando ya no hay nada que te sostenga simplemente no puedes controlarlo más.- explica, a la sombra que suele visitarle cuando esta así.

- ¿Controlar, qué?- pregunta, como si fuera un examen. David ve sombras en su rostro, solo la figura oscura en la tenue luz que llega desde otros lugares por los ventanales.

- El dolor, el amor, la desesperación...el agujero en el pecho que solo sigue creciendo conforme pasa el tiempo sin que me hables, o te dirijas a mí con intermediarios; ese tipo de cosas.- sus manos refriegan sus ojos ante el fantasma de lo que anhela, pero debe repetir dos veces más aquello sin lograr que el liquido salino cese.

- Yo no quiero esto.- y una risa dolida salta de en medio de su pecho, sin poder evitar un nuevo pinchazo.

- Y yo no puedo evitar quererte, si supiera cómo… si supiera cómo olvidarme de ti, de este dolor, lo haría, pero ni siquiera se para que estoy viviendo.- su voz acentuada raspa sus cuerdas al no poder terminar en un tono firme la frase, los ojos de Noah se abren hasta que el blanco de su ojos le quema, incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Qué pasa con tu empresa, con lo que has construido, con tú familia?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?!- espeta con furia, y los ojos adoloridos de David por el rose brusco y las lagrimas le miran sin poder comprender el arrebato de Noah, el real, el que se hospeda ahí con él.

- ¿Noah?

- ¡Es increíble que digas algo así!- el italiano despotrica en su idioma por unos minutos, caminando rápidamente en círculos cerrados frente a él.

- ¿Es más egoísta ignorar lo que alguien siente por ti? ¡Son más de veinte años, Noah! Es más egoísta hacerme sentir esta agonía y desesperanza día tras días durante los últimos tres años ¿Es egoísta pedir no sufrir más? ¿Es egoísta desear que te tomen de la mano, o que te protejan, cuiden y amen como el resto del mundo?- el inglés camina solo unos pasos hasta él, con su tono de voz en alto. Noah terminó por recargarse en la pared con cada palabra que decía, evitando mirarle para no asumir que no es justo en absoluto.

- Calla, eres un imbécil.- masculla, como un niño que se encapricha en tener la razón por más que no la tenga.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por decir la verdad? ¿Por pedir que la persona que quiero me quiera también?- su visión se pone doble, aprieta los ojos y se los frota.

- Sí, porque eres un idiota que no se a cuenta que se tiene que dar por vencido, veinte años dices, si en verdad hubieras estado enamorado de mi durante tanto tiempo, me hubieras buscado hace tiempo y no nos hubiéramos encontrado por casualidad en una entrevista de trabajo.- Noah aprieta los puños contra su costillas, sujetando con fuerza su postura entre brazos cruzados.

- Porque te amo es que no lo hice, no tenía derecho a imponerte a mí, tú tenías tu vida de este lado del mundo, tus amigos, tus parejas… a Danny. Yo solo pase un verano contigo. Algo tan pequeño e insignificante en veinte...- la sombra del cuerpo de David pareció tambalearse en ese último suspiro, por lo que Noah alzo la mirada, el hombre más alto que él perdía fuerzas con la mirada en el piso y retrocedió lo que pudo para dejarse caer en la cama.

- ¿David?

- Estoy mareado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con el azúcar baja?- pregunta, acercándose al borde de la cama, viendo el cuerpo semi tendido sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Yo... no lo sé... hace tiempo que no me pasa.-

- ¡Demonios, David, la temperatura aquí es diferente! Pudo haberte afectado estar en la playa todo el día.- Noah corre a la sala para tomar un refresco del mini refrigerador y vuelve abriendo la lata en el camino.

- Noah, llama a un medico...por favor.-

- Es muy tarde, David, y se tardara en llegar, bebe esto.- retira la bata de toalla un poco para arrodillarse en la cama y levantar la cabeza de su amigo con la intención de que beba de a poco.

- ¿Qué es?- la cabeza le da miles de vueltas hasta que el frio de la lata le toca los labios y da un trago.

- Lo mismo te pasó cuando fuimos al estadio de los Yankis, solo te desplomaste en el asiento y Danny corrió por una soda ¿recuerdas?- le comentó, mientras lo instaba a seguir tomando la bebida.

- No, no recuerdo eso.- replicó, sintiendo como el dulce de la bebida le devolvía el alma al cuerpo, descansando un segundo sobre el colchón, notando como la cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas.

Noah miro su perfil por unos instantes silenciosos, analizando si se reponía o no, notando que el rostro se relajaba y que las pestañas del mismo aún estaban húmedas. Su mente volvió de repente al recuerdo de Danny forcejeando con él, por lo que se alejó de David, sentándose en la cama cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

Esa imagen lo había acosado todo el día y la noche sin dejarle dormir un segundo, por lo que recurrió al alcohol para caer desmayado en el sillón.

- ¿Estas mejor?- preguntó sin ganas, y se le notó demasiado en la voz, era solo su tono pero para David era signo de molestia.

- Si, gracias.- respondió, dándose la media vuelta en su cama, abrazándose el estomago. Noah miró este detalle distinguiendo la mano reposar sobre el costado de su amigo, como si el dolor pudiera ser representado solo con ese gesto.

- Ok, me voy mi cuarto, no creo que tengamos nada más que hablar.- los dos eran muy distintos, eso para Noah era irrefutable, no había nada que los uniera excepto Danny. Se detuvo en seco a mitad de la sala con la imagen agobiando su culpa por lo que paso.


	7. Chapter 7

El no era así, pero la desesperación que le asaltó al ver marchar a Danny tan enfadado pudo con él; jamás debió mencionar lo de su hija, o lo de Rachel, no debió decir todo lo que sentía al respecto, él sabía que su vida giraba entornó a la pequeña, como entendía que no lo convencería, se reprocha el necesitar tanto de su aprobación, de su presencia y de su compañía, por años lo entendió claramente, él estaba obsesionado con su amigo, con esa noche de cariño que le cambio la vida y que no pudo ver a otro hombre de la misma manera.

Entró a su cuarto cayendo en cuanta de que solo era amor fraternal, que no tenía esperanzas. Como David dijo: el ya estaba casado con Steve, viviendo en su casa, compartiendo la crianza de Grace con él, todos sus días; lo pensó mucho cuando Danny lo hecho de su casa esa mañana, en el tono en que Daniel dijo: _"__desayunar con mi familia"_ era claro en qué territorio estaba, en qué momento de su vida, y del cual no era participe.

De nuevo estaba fuera de esa familia, por más que él no viese a nadie más como la suya; metiéndose en la cama, y a pesar del calor, el frio de las sabanas le resulta tan desagradable como siempre, mira las ventanas, hacia el inmenso mar negro a través de ellas, pensando en lo que siente David por él, en su rostro cuando lo vio llorando, en cómo sólo lo lastima; no es su intención pero no puede evitar que le saque de sus casillas, la molestia que le provocan sus palabras le hace revolverse en la cama buscando una posición que le ayude a cerrar los ojos.

No puede creer que después de tantos años se atreva a decirle que lo ama, como si fuese a creerle, como si de la nada el pudiera simplemente responderle _"__¿en serio? Oh, David, yo también"_ como una princesita en la torre, no, él no podía simplemente aceptar sus sentimientos. Pero lo que si admite es que David le sigue a todos lados, está en cada rincón mirándole, esperándole para sus reuniones en la editorial, e incluso esta aquí... en Hawaii.

Sentía pesado el pecho, sus pensamientos eran traicioneros incluso para él; le molestaba cada palabra que le había dicho, llenando su cuerpo de una energía que quería dirigir a David, por lo que se sentó en la cama de golpe, desistiendo casi al instante porque David estaba recuperándose de un malestar. Pero su cabeza no le dejaba de acosar con la idea por lo que se levantó de un salto, caminando urgido a decirle lo que piensa en plena cara.

- Solo quiero aclarar una cosa.- se apresura a decir cuando abre la puerta de la habitación, pero lo que ve es un bulto en la cama desordenada, por lo que se acerca un poco para poder ver bien, notando como David abraza una almohada con mucha fuerza.

- No te preocupes, mantendré mi distancia.- responde, Noah parpadea un par de veces porque eso mismo venía a decirle, que a pesar de todo lo que se dijeron, y de lo que él lo ayudó, no quería verle rondando como siempre. Pero la derrota en su voz, el abandono total en su semblante, le aprietan el pecho.

- Bien...- dice, volviendo por donde vino, cerrando la puerta de David a su espalda; el aire se sentía tan pesado y triste que David le dio pena, y sentir pena por alguien no es bueno en ningún sentido, principalmente porque él, por pena, siempre hace tonterías.

El rechinido lo hace encogerse nuevamente entre las mantas, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, el movimiento en el colchón es lo que abre sus ojos automáticamente, sin poder ignorar que tiran de la tela aterciopelada sobre su hombros, su cuerpo gira para mirar a su alrededor encontrando a Noah expectante.

- ¿Noah?

- Tengo algo más que decirte.

- ¿Y qué podría ser eso?-

- Convénceme de que todo eso que dices es cierto, si es así entonces no sería difícil demostrarlo, ¿verdad? Así yo no tendré culpa de nada si no funciona y tú podrás dejar de seguirme y, tal vez, podamos ser amigos como lo éramos antes.- David frunce el ceño sin entender nada, sentándose en el colchón tratando de procesar lo que dice.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- David, no es tan difícil, solo bésame o abrázame, demuéstrame cómo es que me amas y ya. No es ciencia aplicada, ¿sabes?- el sulfúrico carácter del italiano vuelve a relucir sin que el pobre hombre inglés pueda aún entenderlo.

La sensación del latido es muy fuerte para escuchar alguna palabra mas, soñó demasiado tiempo con algo así, imaginando poder probar sus labios o tocar su piel, tenerle lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir en su rostro la respiración de Noah, por lo que lo toma del rostro y lo besa como si su alma necesitara ser salvada con tan dolo un toque de ese italiano que no deja su mente ni un segundo al día.

El tacto lo desconcierta, no esperaba nada como eso en lo más mínimo, sus sentidos se revolucionan y pierde la capacidad de respirar por ese beso, por esas manos que sostienen su rostro; la energía que sube por su piel, electrizando cada uno de sus nervios, viene en oleadas, ¿cómo es que dura tan solo un instante esa sensación? con el aliento de David entrando en su boca, como si estuviera programado para entrar en su cuerpo y nunca irse de él, respirándole sin siquiera meditarlo.

Sus dedos recorren su nuca entre el fino y corto cabello, llevándolo a otro beso, uno profundo que lo deja sin fuerzas, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿es esto lo que siente David por él? Estos latidos erráticos y sin sentido que lo azoran cuando su lengua acaricia tan lentamente la suya, necesitando mas de ella cuando la siente salir de su boca, buscándola por más contacto, desarmando su cuerpo sobre el colchón, siendo trasportado por las sensaciones que le provoca la boca gruesa sobre la suya.

Pensó que sería como besar a un hermano, a algún conocido, cualquiera con el que no tienes ninguna sensación agradable al estar cerca, sin embargo, cuando lo recuesta en la cama con su frente pegada a la de él es que no hay una mínima comparación con lo que sintió en ese beso; abre sus ojos para ver a David pero el hombre que acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar aún tiene los ojos cerrados, respirando bocanadas de aire agitadas. Solo esa imagen lo hace estremecer, y sentirse un idiota más grande aún.

Como si todo lo que hay dentro de su amigo entrara a él por ese contacto mínimo, por esa caricia y las cosquillas que sus labios sienten extrañando los contrarios presionando contra él. Espera paciente, y sin más demoras David se acerca a él, deslizando sus manos por su cuello topándose con la bata que empuja lentamente en una caricia sobre su piel, los dedos de sus manos se cierran por la sensación tibia sobre la camiseta que David trae puesta, o como le besa una mejilla al acercar más su rostro al suyo, pero tendidos en la cama uno junto al otro siente algo de miedo.

Miedo a que lo que siente David sea tan real como cada caricia que le da ahora, y tiembla llamando la atención del hombre inglés que le mira a los ojos, que pese a la oscuridad se notan azules, ambas manos dejan de desnudar su espalda solo para atraerlo del todo a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, pegando su pecho al suyo, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, obligándolo silenciosamente a cerrar su ojos en la sensación de cobijo que encuentra en él.

El tiempo se mueve lento en ese momento, quiere ser valiente porque teme de verdad sentir amor por él, porque tiene grabada la sensación de que se ira, que se marchara dejándolo solo; la sensación lo hace contestar el abrazo con otro, sujetándolo del cuello con ambos brazos y ocultándose en él tanto como David lo hace. Cada aliento quema su piel y el deseo por estar más cerca le apremia de repente, en sincronía con el calor.

- He imaginado esto tanto tiempo que parece irreal el hecho de poder besarte.- murmura David, pero Noah lo escucha atento, completamente nervioso de descubrir que se equivocó al dudar así de David, de averiguar qué tan grande es su amor por él.

- David, yo.

- Oh, Dios, por favor no te arrepientas.- sentir sobre el cuerpo que no desea soltarle un segundo lo hace encogerse.- No te vayas, permíteme demostrarte cuan reales son mis sentimientos, Noah, déjame hacerte el amor, por favor. - cara a cara la suplica tenue no le deja decir palabra, él no sabe que es todo eso que siente mientras David le rodea, pero asiente con la cabeza y se deja besar más intensamente.

El estado de excitación por el que le lleva sube grado por grado, perdiéndose completamente en esa boca; tocarle y descubrir su cuerpo en la mediana oscuridad lo hace sentir torpe, pero aún más curioso cuando el jadeo en su oído, en esa garganta que suena profunda y gruesa, suelta una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, como si estuviera viviendo la fantasía de alguien más, como si David tuviera solo un propósito en la vida y ese fuera solo el llevarlo al más allá y amarlo. Ha tenido amantes antes, buenos amantes, ingeniosos e incluso muy fogosos, pero realmente no recuerda haber hecho el amor, pero la seriedad con que David le recorre de pies a cabeza, tomándose el tiempo de dejar sobre su cuerpo la sensación fuerte y tibia de sus manos, es demasiado erótico.

Cuando una caricia normal deja de serlo al notar por donde tu cuerpo toma formas que desconocías, o que nadie más había tocado así, lo acelera, se siente acalorado y le arden las mejillas al igual que está sumamente excitado. La prenda superior de David se pierde y su cuerpo es la absoluta perdición, el hombre inglés, tan frio y rígido de su adolescencia, apenas si está presente, se había olvidado de él en esos tres años, él mismo lo había convertido en un fantasma al cual evitar como una locura congénita.

Que equivocado estaba, las enormes manos le hacen saltar en su abrazo cuando sus sexos se rozan con fuerza y se mecen juntos, solo puede aferrarse a la ancha espalda, se ve y se siente tan excitado que le es difícil el pensar en nada más. Jamás un juego previo y concertado lo había acelerado así, esperaba que no fuera así de lascivo, o tan atractivo e hipnótico, todo lo que le provocaba sin más como es David tan reservado para expresarse más que con murmullos apagados que se filtraban siempre de sus labios, tan diferente a lo que ha probado y tan diferente a la sensación de Daniel a su alrededor.

Esta siendo absorbido, casi abducido por el corazón de David sin poder poner un alto o menguar ese hecho, con su mano sobre el pecho del moreno el golpe estrepitoso se siente en su palma, los besos sobre su boca y esa mano perdida acariciando sus glúteos, que ayudan casi inocentemente a balancear sus caderas, a enredar su piernas en el silencio de la habitación que solo es roto por los jadeos suaves y la humedad de su bocas.

Casi ni se percata en qué momento esté sobre él, presionándolo con todo su peso sobre el colchón, insinuando que abra sus piernas para él, pero esta perdido en esa boca rellena, en esas manos que no dejan de tocarle el rostro, como si no quisieran que se olvidara de que es él, David Gandy, el chico del otro lado del mar.

Todos sus músculos se estiran de repente en un delicioso golpe de corriente cuando ambos sienten como invaden el cuerpo del otro ¿En qué momento lo preparo? ¿En qué momento le toco allí siquiera? pero las espaldas se ensanchan en una bocanada infinita y David roza su nariz con la suya, buscando una pista, algo que le diga que está bien, pero Noah está demasiado perdido en la sensación vertiginosa y el latido del torrente sanguino que ensancha la carne dentro de él.

Se mueve tan suavemente, buscando darle placer únicamente en un cariño expresado con la propia piel morena, él se siente pleno y tan a gusto para llegar a este punto, para permitirle esto, incluso lo desea aún más de lo que sus besos le sedujeron, por lo que aprieta entre sus muslos la caderas de David, busca los carnosos labios en busca de esa dulzura que ingresa a él por la garganta hasta su pecho y ese sabor que lo ha hipnotizado con un simple contacto.

Continuamente le llama como si se perdiera en la nebulosa de placer que se tambalea a su alrededor, haciendo del contacto físico un baile más intenso, incomparable es la palabra exacta de lo que percibe del inglés, pecho contra pecho, pidiéndose, reclamándose más cariño del que él no sabía podía dar, en realidad, recibir de ese hombre. Esas manos sujetando con fuerza sus glúteos, abriéndolos para deslizarse más adentro, arqueando su espalda de puro placer, de pura indulgencia con su necesidad, porque no deja de besar su pecho y su cuello mientras se lo hace, porque no deja de decirle cuanto le quiere y como todo este tiempo le ha deseado tener hasta en lo más mínimo. Ahora solo le queda aceptarlo en la intensidad de sus actos, absorberlo por cada poro porque no hay más que verdad en todos sus actos, en cada lugar al que ha ido tocando David, ha estado ahí con él, buscándole, cuidándole, incluso a través de su secretaría, y él estaba tan ciego, tan terco para verlo, evitándolo como un tonto todos esos años.

Sus pensamientos caen sobre la cama que perdiéndose entre sus cuerpos mojados en sudor por el calor incesante de Hawaii, cuando una deliciosa corriente lo invade crispando cada trozo de piel, alborotando al máximo su adrenalina aunados a los continuos envites lo sorprenden estrepitosamente explotando de repente, buscando aferrarse desesperado a David, se aferra gritando su satisfacción entre el apretado abrazo, en el apremiante subidón de adrenalina y endorfinas que se retuercen por su espina hasta su cerebro desbordante de sensaciones sin saber qué hacer con su cuerpo que se contrae apretando a David en él y entre sus brazos, gimiendo de gusto en su oído sin poder evitarlo, sus dedos cerrándose sobre su espalda al descender de tan majestuosa sensación y percibir como David esta igual que él, sintiendo como se derrama dentro de él, recuperando el aire en cada bocanada acelerada y a destiempo de la suya.

Se miran a la cara disfrutando de la visión extasiada frente a ellos, es increíblemente maravilloso ver a David con el cabello revuelto, con la piel brillante de sudor como en una porno muy cara, pero lo más maravilloso es verle sonreír suavemente mientras aún está enterrado en él y lo deposita lentamente sobre el colchón, con tanto cuidado, que verlo descender a su mejilla y besarle tiernamente en un susurro de amor, un te amo tanto, que hace su pecho hincharse de alegría y orgullo sin que pueda siquiera opinar de eso, rendido por completo a lo que su amigo siente, incapaz de refutarle, en un segundo nota la delicadeza que usa para salir de él, siente el cuerpo ardiendo aún, incluso sus tobillos, aún siente la mano de David sobre ellos.

Cree por un momento que se retirara de la cama, como todos sus amantes han hecho en algún momento, cuando el espacio clama su lugar entre ellos, pero lo único que ve es a David mirar hacia atrás y tomar las mantas, tenderse a su lado y cubrirlo con ellas, hace mucho calor pero la tela absorbe parte del sudor, parte de la desolación después del sexo y el inglés solo transforma esa palabra en amor tangible al rodear con su brazo su cuerpo y atraerlo hacía él. Esta muy cansado como para pensar si quiere o no dormir allí, pero se siente bien tener esos brazos fuertes rodearle junto con ese beso en su frente, tan personal y suave.

- No creo que haya nada mas en el mundo que quiera hacer que estar contigo, Noah, dormir a tu lado, besarte cada noche, sostenerte, te amo tanto.- termina de decir junto a su oreja, con los labios pegados a su cabello en un nuevo murmullo.

- Te creo, David, tu amor es…tan real.- es lo único que puede decir antes de dormirse por completo, tan relajado y seguro.

- Noah.- sonríe al quedarse dormido, sin soltarlo o dejando espacios innecesarios entre ellos.

El trabajo los absorbió inmediatamente después de que el último día de sus vacaciones express terminó, y aunque las tareas para los siguientes días eran livianas y solamente papeleos reglamentarios, continúan con lo que sus compañeros ahora tenían sus propias vacaciones.

Steve fue por más papel para la impresora y nuevos folios mientras Danny firmaba y constataba todo en la computadora, todo era silencio en la oficina hasta que la puerta de vidrio se abrió.

- ¿Steve, a donde fuiste a buscar el papel, eh, a la fabrica?- Daniel llevó su mirada a la puerta y allí estaba Noah, agarrado de la hoja de vidrio dudando de entrar o no.

- Hola, Danny.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Vete antes de que te arreste o Steve vuelva y te ponga más de una bala en las rodillas, Noah! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- Daniel enérgicamente se levanta de su silla de cuero y lo hecha a empujones muy bruscos de las oficinas del _Five-0._

- ¡Danno, Espera! ¡Quiero disculparme! ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname!- pide, intentando repeler los empujones sobre su pecho, tratando de que su mejor amigo deje de verle con esa cara que muestra esos sentimientos de traición que le revuelen el alma.

- ¡No voy a perdonarte, se supone que eras mi amigo y lo único que querías desde que llegaste es destrozar lo único bueno que resultó de llegar a esta isla, de al fin tener la custodia de mi hija y encima de todo eso me pones las manso encima! ¿Y tú quieres que te perdone? ¿Estás loco? Vete antes de que sea yo el que te ponga una bala, Noah.- el detective se queda casi sin respirar por espetarle todo aquello que le dañaba, por no poder entender que ya no podía verle como un amigo por lo que había hecho.

- De verdad lo siento, me equivoque, tenía esta tonta idea en la cabeza.

- Sé cual era tu idea, Noah, y no soy perfecto, lo intentó, pero solo logro ser un ser humano decente y tú solo te empeñas en sacar lo peor de ti mismo, rechazando a todos los tíos buenos que has conocido.- esta retándolo, como ha hecho toda su vida, como si fuera su padre, su madre, su hermano, y Noah solo puede bajar la cabeza y meter las manos en sus bolsillos, porque por primera vez esta escuchando lo que dice.

- Lo sé.- suspira, sin refutarle y Danno le mira por un segundo.

- Pudiste haber tenido a alguien perfecto si no lo hubieras estropeado con David. Él muy idiota persiguiéndote por todo el mundo y tú nada, insultándolo, rebajándolo a sus espaldas o donde pudiera escucharte, además de que lo ignorabas a cada rato, tienes que analizar tu vida, Noah, o te quedaras sin nadie.

- Si yo... la otra noche...- levanta levemente su mirada a los ojos celestes que están algo rojos ahora, mostrando una congoja que solo aprieta más su culpa.

- ¡Hey!- una voz animosa saluda desde atrás, pero al voltear lo último que el italiano ve es un puño y completa oscuridad por el golpe directo que recibe del SEAL.

- ¡Steve!- dice Danno, al mirar como Noah cae al suelo, desparramado e inconsciente.

- ¡¿Qué?! No lo asesine.- dice con tranquilidad, mirando como Danno va de su ex amigo a él.- Por cierto ¿Qué hace aquí?-

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- se escucha desde la entrada, y David entra corriendo al ver a Noah en el piso. - ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta cuando ya está junto al cuerpo de Noah y trataba de despertarlo con suaves palmaditas en el rostro.

- ¿David? ¿Qué haces aquí?- el inglés y su tonada aún resuena en los oídos del SEAL que cruza los brazos, y el empresario se da cuenta de que ninguno de los dos moverá un dedo para ayudar a Noah.

- Vine con Noah, quería acompañarlo para que se disculpara contigo tenía más de tres días dándole vueltas al asunto ¿qué pasé?- pregunta, pero Steve se mantenía firme en su postura, de hecho, aún no estaba satisfecho y aunque no creyera que él fuera a golpear de nuevo, estaría un tiempo desquitándose de otras maneras.

- ¿Ustedes dos?- David sube el cuerpo lánguido de Noah a su regazo, esperando que despierte mientras Daniel solo mese su dedo índice entre su dos amigos, intentando entender que pasa.

- ¿Nos arreglamos? Bueno, creo que más que eso.- sonríe reservadamente, solo lo suficiente como para hacerse entender.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Es un imbécil! ¡Puedes tener algo mucho mejor que eso!- y solo el rubio duda de lo que podría decir en ese momento.

- Se lo que piensas, Steve, pero le amo, eso no ha cambiado nunca y seguirá siendo así.- el suspiro de Daniel, y su mano frotándose con fuerza los ojos los hace mirarle.

- Ok, iré por la enfermera, o por Max, no sé, ahora vuelvo. Steve no vuelvas a pegarle ¿Ok? O le causaras una contusión seria.- dice Daniel, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y caminando con ímpetu fuera de las oficinas.

- ¿Por qué no?- le dice mientras se aleja, volviendo su vista David.- Lo siento.- espeta.

- Esta bien, puedo entenderlo.- pero el inglés solo le acaricia el cabello a Noah, y Steve puede ver lo enamorado que esta.

Danno se tarda un poco pero la enfermera del HPD está allí con su maletín y atiende rápidamente a Noah; David se lo lleva después de eso y conciertan una cena para charlar mejor los cuatro. Cuando la hora de salida les pisa los pies sin que se dieran cuanta es que nota que esta abrazado a Steve desde hace rato, se siente tan bajo estando de pie junto a él pero le gusta cómo se apoya en sus hombros con un brazo y con el otro lo mantiene pegado a él, con la nariz metida en su cabello, esperando que se le pase la conmoción de sentimientos.

El creía que no vería mas a Noah, que el hombre se iría de la isla y todo terminaría, pero no fue así. Se preparaba mentalmente para la cena, y solo esperaba que todo saliera medianamente bien.

- Danno.- el sonido que sale de entre los labios de Steve le hace levantar la mirada y responderle.

- ¿Si?- le mira, y le observa descender hasta su mejilla y besarlo.

- Tenemos que ir al colegio por Gracie ¿Estás mejor?- su mirada casi picara, pero se nota que la tensión de vengarse de Noah mengua con lo sucedido.

- Sí, mientras este junto a ti.- Steve asiente y sujeta su rostro con ambas manos.

- Siempre.- dice, besándolo por un segundo demasiado corto, pero su hija les espera a ambos.

**FIN**


End file.
